


Moving on

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Assault, Drunkenness, Emotional, F/M, Friendship, Johnny's a sweetheart, Lance is violent when drunk, Love, Meena's a sweetheart, Physical Abuse, Protective Johnny, Protective Meena, Stalking, Stupidity, Swearing, Violence, but it's sort of minor?, cursing, depression involved, its cute, meena is boss, pals for life, teen gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: When Lance starts calling round at stupid times in the morning, Ash realises that it's definitely time to leave for good but with the apartment having been the only place she's known for the past two years she struggles to move on. That is, until her theatre friends show her that their there to help.





	1. The decision

Chapter one - The decision

It starts with Lance showing up at the house every other day, drunk out of his mind singing shitty music till his voice goes rough or he gets bored of waiting for her to open the door. It had been happening ever since the beginning of the reconstruction of the theatre. 

As of recently, he's been showing up in the early hours of the morning singing love songs that she had never heard him sing. She doesn't answer the door due to his aggressive tendencies she's discovered occur when he's drunk. An example of this could probably be the time he started violently slamming against the door to a point where she worried he would actually break through. She had readily dialled 911, however one of her neighbours, the elderly rhino across the street, had yelled at him to scram before she did the same. 

Ash had been so thankful for that, having gone over the next day to thank the rhino which was definitely one of those things she had never done before and really hoped she didn't have to do again. She can still remember her heart pounding as she knocked on the door. 

Because of this, her sleep schedule had really taken a beating over these past few weeks. Sometimes, she would stay at Rosita's under the guise that the neighbours were loud and obnoxious, sleeping on their sofa just to get a decent nights sleep. She would smirk at the idea that the loud and obnoxious part of her lie was pretty damn accurate. 

Ash had heard Rosita and Norman talking after going to their room. She knew that, even though Norman didn't mind her, her staying over all the time was getting a bit absurd. It was probably the seventh time she went over, that Rosita suggested her moving out.

Ash had obviously thought about moving out before, but the idea kind of terrified her. She'd been living in that apartment for the past two years and had sort of formed an attachment to it, despite the now shitty memories she had there. She knew she didn't like living there, especially the deal about it being this massive, big, spacious, empty apartment that she would to come home to every evening since the break up. 

Walking in there, the words 'I'm home babe' stuck on her tongue. She wasn't keen. And this new progression of Lance coming round and stupid a'clock at night when she had work or rehearsals the next day was getting unbearable.

She decided she needed somewhere new to live. 

It had Meena who had suggested moving out originally, way before Rosita even knew about Ash needing to move out, because Meena was the first person Ash went to. They had been talking after Mike had made a rude comment about the bags under her eyes and Buster had complained about her lack of energy and recent tendency to zone out. This was around the first month that Lance started coming round.

Obviously it wasn't her fault but she didn't really feel up to explaining that her super, crazy ex-boyfriend was trying to slither his way back into her life in the most stupidest way. But with Meena, Ash just let everything come out. The elephant was good listener after all. 

The only difference Meena's suggestion had to Rosita's, was the fact that Meena had also suggested flat sharing with Johnny. It had come up in the conversation when Meena had remembered that she had had a, we'll say similar not nothing alike, conversation with said gorilla when he had said that he was having trouble with rent money since his dad and uncles had gotten arrested. 

At first, Ash had been really reluctant and against the idea. She had nothing against the guy, literally nothing. It was more to do with the fact that she had nothing against him anyway. Ash, may or may not have...gained a crush. And she hated herself for it.

It had literally sprung itself upon her after Johnny had tried to comfort her about her break up. He had basically been one of the last to find out really, but he didn't hold it against her and had been super supportive. He had been so sweet and considerate, trying to be sympathetic because, as he had tried to explain "I've never been with anyone but I don't understand how someone as stupid and careless and...thoughtless an idiot like Lance could be to cheat on someone as amazing as you, Ash." He had said with such a genuine smile, before blushing hard and trying to stutter out an explanation and excuse as to why he had said it like that.

Ash wasn't listening at that point. Her head had been in the clouds and her heart beating as wildly as it had for that time she went to thank the rhino, but this time for a completely different reason. 

She had ran out on him, and it took two days later when Johnny had showed up at her house for her to lie and say she had had something important she needed to do back at that point when he tried to apologise for it when it hadn't really been his fault. But then it was. Because he was toooo damn adorable for Ash to get him out of her head. And she blamed him. Oh yeh she blamed him. But more in a 'stop being so damn cute' sort of way.

So here she was, with Meena, the morning after another one of Lance's idiotic attempts at winning her back, super tired and stirring coffee with way too much sugar in it probably and not really paying much attention, when Meena throws Johnny's name straight back into the works all over again, grinding Ash's train of thought to a halt.

"Wait, what?" She asks, finally looking up from her now cooling coffee. 

Meena pauses and looks down at her friend. "I was suggesting-"

"No." Ash had been quick. If she had heard Johnny's name, it was probably Meena trying to get that idea of them living together into Ash's mind again. Meena knew, and Ash was pretty sure Rosita knew too, that Ash had a non-existent-totally-not-there-crush on their friend. And Ash, no matter how much she liked the elephant, resented her for it. "It's not happening. Besides, I think I may have...yah know, found some places now." She lied, and she knew Meena knew too so why she had said it, she didn't know.

"That's a filthy lie and you know it." Meena said, quirking an eyebrow and snorting. "But seriously Ash, it's getting serious for Johnny. He said that the guy came over again the other day asking about the rent for the place. It's only a matter of time before-"

"No!" Meena started and Ash felt her anger wash away slightly in guilt for having frightened her jumpy friend. She looked away slightly, puttting her spoon in the sink. "I won't...I can't..." 

Meena's ears lowered, having not noticed them going up as she had spoken before. Her ears went back to slightly covering her eyes as they usually do and Ash felt even worse. She hadn't meant to yell it just came out before she could stop it.

"A-ash." Meena murmured, pushing a hand towards the porcupine. Meena had forgotten in her midst of trying to put the two together that Ash was still healing. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." Ash said quickly, moving to leave the kitchenette. "It's fine. I should-I should go practise." She added, turning away from her friend in an attempt to hide the tears that were stinging her eyes as they made their way out. 

"Ash-" Meena called, trying to stop her friend. She stopped when she saw someone standing in the kitchenette doorway. 

Ash hadn't unfortunately, and continued to walk that way with her eyes closed as she held in the tears. It was only when she bumped into the figure in the door way that she jumped and opened them, looking straight up to the new figure. Just her luck. Johnny.

"Ash?" He had been smiling but his face fell when he saw her tears brimming. Oops.

The tears came flooding and she couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped her before pushing passed him and rushing to her practise room. 

"Ash?!" Johnny called after her. He turned to look at an equally stunned Meena, who stood as still as stone watching the interaction. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut, having felt like it was her fault that Ash was now crying. "What-?" Johnny cut his question to Meena off in favour of running after Ash.

"Johnny wait!" Meena finally choked out, but it fell on deaf ears as he was already gone. 

He came to Ash's practise room, where the door was closed but the windows around it meant that he could see where she was sat clinging to the case of her guitar, a small blubbering mess. 

Outside, Rosita stood biting her lip and looking unsure of what to do. He came to stand next to her and she turned to him. 

"What happened?" She whispered slowly, and he shrugged.

"She was in the Kitchen with Meena and they were talkin' bout somethin' but she took one look at me and ran out crying?" He whispered back, unable to stop the worry from appearing in his features. 

Rosita's face fell and she suddenly looked suspicious of him. "What did you do?" She asked, sternly. 

Johnny felt bad, not sure why. "Nothing..." he tried to assure but there was a small, wet sob from the practise room and he winced. "I hope..." 

He moved from Rosita and avoided her when she tried to stop him. Slowly, he opened the door as to not make any noise and crept inside, closing it as quietly as he could and wincing when the door creaked slightly. With he noise from the door, Ash had hiccuped in an attempt to quieten herself. She looked up at him and looked ready to cry again but quickly wiped her tears and looked away.

"H-hi...Ash..." Johnny mumbled, one hand still gripping the door handle whilst the gave a small half hearted wave. When he got no response, he looked out the window to see if Rosita was still there. She was but now further away as though to give them privacy.

Ash sniffles to herself. This morning has gone horribly and she felt too tired and emotionally done to deal with whatever Johnny wanted to say. Oh no, he was probably going to apologise for this, even if didn't know what it was about. He probably thought this was about him, and sure, it sort of was but not really. What if he did know why she was crying? What if he knew she liked him? Nah, that's not possible, he's too clueless. 

"I know what this is about..." he said softly. 'Shit shit shit' was the chant in Ash's mind. "It's Lance isn't it?" He asked. Oh. She shrugged since it was partially right, looking at her guitar case as to not look at the gorilla. "Has he...has he hurt you?" He asked, moving towards her before noticing her discomfort and stopping. "H-have I hurt you?" He asked, a little more reluctantly. He really hoped he hadn't, he really liked Ash and- wait no stop this, he had to think about Ash.

Ash turned her head suddenly when he said this, eyes wide. "Wha- no no! You'd never- you haven't....I..." she stopped, biting her lip and looking away. She heard him come over and sit near her, before feeling his hand on her shoulder. 

"Ash?" He asked. She reluctantly turned her head to face him and her heart broke at the sight of his worried expression. "Is everythin' alright? I mean I can guess it ain't with you running' out on me and stuff..." he coughed "I really thought..." he paused. "what's up?" He changed his question, asking her. He moved closer and gave a reassuring smile.

Ash sighed. "Yeh yeh...it's Lance and it's...basically Rosita and Meena suggested moving out because...well...you know, with him coming round and aggravating the neighbourhood, I haven't had much sleep and stuff and...well...Meena said about you needing a flat mate or something like that because of- wait a sec, how come you didn't tell me about your rent thing?" She asked. Now that she thought about it, she always did find out about this stuff through Meena. 

Johnny shrugged. "I dunno? I guess I knew you had your stuff to worry about and Meena actually came round one time to give me a cake she'd made 'cause she'd noticed I was really down at the time and she'd found a letter from my landlord. She demanded I tell her...which was unexpected...I dunno, sorry I guess..." he said, shrugging again with a sheepish smile on his face, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Sorry? You don't need to be sorry." She said as Johnny started to say that his deal wasn't as big a deal as hers and not to soon they were talking over each other, not understanding anything that either were saying. They stopped talking and stared at each other.

"What?" They both asked at the same time, before laughing. They nervously looked away from each other until Johnny stopped and looked at Ash. She looked tired. Really tired. 

"When was the last time you slept?" It came out his both before he could stop himself and he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. Ash stared at him, straight faced before sniggering. 

"Uh...yeah, that probably doesn't help with what's...stressing me out and stuff..." she said, nudging his with her arm to show that she knew he didn't mean it offensively. Johnny removed his hands and laughed nervously. "The last time I slept properly..." Ash started, allowing her shoulders to sag forward as she thought, "was probably last week at Rosita's..." she said, looking up at him with a crooked, mirthless grin. From the confused and...pretty taken aback expression Johnny wore she breathed out a laugh and nodded. "Yeh, its that bad..." she said humourlessly.

"That...that...Asshole!" Johnny let out, not seeing the shock and amusement in Ash's eyes when he said it. Johnny never swore. She thought this was amazing and her heart gave a strange little tug at the fire in Johnny's eyes as his angry expression allowed his mouth to reveal those long sharp canines. She felt faint.

Slowly, the expression fell away. "Wait- earlier when you said about Rosita and Meena suggesting moving out a-and Meena telling you about me needing a flatshare...was she suggesting th-that you stay with me?" He asked, and Ash swore he looked almost excited at the idea.

"Uhm...yeh, yeh sh-she was..." she said, shrugging again.

"That's a great idea! It solves both our problems!" He cried happily, and Ash nearly agreed with him, but then his face fell and she knew what was coming next. "Was that what upset you? Y-you didn't want to...stay with me?" He asked, looking a little lost and sad, his face falling.

"N-no it's just..." Ash shrugged once more, looking away from him. 

"Just what?" Johnny pretty much breathed out. His voice, Ash hated herself for this.

"It's nothing Johnny..." she said softly.

"Nothing? Nothing? How is this nothing? How is any of this nothing?" He was raising his voice without realising it and Ash grew a little irritated at it. "Is it not good enough? You've been there. Is it. It enough? Cause I can tell you-" Johnny paused and Ash readied herself for what she thought was inevitable.

"I can change it." He said and at that point Ash lost herself. Well that wasn't what she was expecting. Johnny continued to rant, his voice still loud and accent thick but it didn't seem as though he was shouting at her. No he was shouting but at something else entirely. She turned to look at him and saw that he was now stood as she watched him begin to pace. She didn't think Johnny was the type of person to pace but...

He turned to her, noticing her watching him with wide shocked eyes. "If you think I'm gonna let you stay where you are right now you've got another thing coming!" He continued. "I mean, what if he one day finds a way in! He could hurt you Ash!" He continued ranting about her safety and how 'he wouldn't stand for it' and Ash's chest felt warmer and warmer as he continued and she suddenly found herself unable to breath. 

"Johnny..." she muttered, her throat dry. He didn't hear her though, he was going over ways that Lance might find a way to get into Ash's apartment.

"Johnny..." she said again. Now he was going over what he'd do to Lance if he ever saw him after something like that.

"Johnny!" She roared. Johnny stopped what he was doing and turned to her. He looked...scared which was...prettty damn funny despite the situation. "Okay..." she said, nodding and smiling.

"Wha?" He asked, confused because he had been asking her if it was okay to hurt someone for hurting someone else. Was she agreeing to that?

"Let's do it. Let's share a flat." She said, standing up and crossing her arms. "Because as much as I'd love to witness you scare the crap out of Lance, I'd rather be as far away from him and that apartment as possible." She added.

Johnny was frozen in place, processing the information, before swiftly running over and hugging her in relief, laughing breathily. He pulled away from her, not seeing her shocked expression. "This is great! It's gonna be great! We'll live together! I'll keep the place and I'll know for a fact that you'll be safe and-!" He cried out excitedly. He jogged over to her and grabbed her hand, spinning her around, causing her to cry out in shock. 

"Johnny!" She called and he let her go, giggling to himself, whilst blushing like a fool. 

"Sorry, I'm just...excited." He laughed and when he finally caught up to himself he was still a bit giddy just now a bit embarrassed as well. "Sorry..." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-it's cool..." Ash smiled, fiddling with her spikes.

Johnny's phone beeped then and they both snapped out of whatever weird trance they had both in. "Oh bugger!" He frowned, looking at his phone. He began moving backwards towards the door, stumbling at points. "Is that the- I gotta go and see Miss Crawley heh, it's actually why I-I-" he bumped the door as he opened it and began rubbing his neck again. Ash smiled, he truly was really cute. "Yeh, piano and stuff heh..." 

"Text me?" Ash suggested.

Johnny nodded. "Yeh yeh, 'course! I-I'll tell my dad next time I see him and uh I'll need to explain the situation with my landlord um-" as he was leaning against the door he slipped but caught himself and Ash found herself giggling without realising. Johnny smiled at the sound.

"See yah round Johnny." Ash grinned.

"Y-yeh...see you round..." he replied, smiling dopily. He finally turned and left. Ash watched him go through the windows of the booth, smiling to herself. Then she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. What was she doing?

She took her guitar and notebook out to focus on the song she was currently writing. She needed a distraction.

Was this a mistake? That was her first thought after he'd left. Would she regret choosing to stay with him? Well Meena may tease her but that is probably the only- but she'd be seeing him for all time of the day and what about her crushing on him? That might be a problem? 

"This is going to be unbearable." She said, opening her notebook and plugging in her guitar. "No. No it isn't because I'm gonna make it work. And, I mean, it's a good solution. I'll finally be away from that douche of an ex and I'm helping Johnny at the same time. Win win really." She said to herself as she strummed some notes and write them down.

"Think of the positives, that's all. If I keep thinking of the positives, we'll be fine." She breathed out, and finally distracted herself from this mess she's got herself into.


	2. Reconsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a sad chapter...poor Ash, I'm sorry...

Chapter two - Reconsider 

Mrs Millar, a kindly yet stern old lioness, had come round on Saturday to discuss what would happen when Ash left the apartment. The meeting went by fast and all the way through it, Ash had the sinking suspicion that Mrs Millar was pitying her. There was this odd, soft glint in her eyes when she asked why Ash was leaving, a little 'hmph' when Ash gave a feeble excuse instead of the truth. 

Ash wouldn't be surprised if one of her neighbours had blabbed to Mrs Millar about what happened. It was probably that to be fair, since Mrs Millar seems to know everyone on this street. She even knows the new family down the road with the two cubs they had and they had only moved in about two weeks ago?

Anyway, Mrs Millar had basically given her instructions to turn everything off when she left, lock the door and post the keys through the letter box. Seemed easy enough.

In the same week, Johnny had gone to see his dad is prison. Ever since the little break out incident during the final performances, (which Ash didn't find out about until Mike let loose a few weeks after their performances that he had seen a gorilla in an orange jump suit do a runner across the street. Said he'd thought Johnny had changed his act to look like a criminal and laughed but at least then had the decency to look a little ashamed when Johnny explained sadly that the gorilla had been his dad.) Johnny had been seeing his dad every week or so. The prison wasn't super keen on visiting hours for Dennis when he'd originally escaped but when he came back, explaining he had to go see his son and then for the actual son to show up later on that same week. 

They were especially lenient when they realised it was the same kid from the talent competition at Moon theatre. Let's just say, they could understand why someone like Dennis was proud enough of his kid to get himself in more shit basically. 

Johnny and his dad had a pretty long discussion which involved how Johnny was doing in College since he'd enrolled to do engineering if his singing career didn't take off. It was his dad's idea because even though he was supportive, he wanted Johnny to have something to fall back on, something he himself never had as a kid. 

The conversation of course went of to Johnny making plans to have flat share in their apartment above the garage, which had also been Dennis' idea. He knew the rent would be hard to keep up on with Johnny no longer having himself or his uncles to find money to pay for it and with college and rehearsals taking up most of his time, he didn't have the best amount of time to work. Johnny's weekend job at the corner shop just wasn't enough. Therefore, having a flat share meant he had someone to share rent with which was good. 

"So, who is it then?" Dennis had asked, his voice rough but his face excited and happy. Johnny smiled bashfully.

"I-its no one yah know dad." He said, shrugging. Which was true. Dennis hadn't really been involved in Johnny's friendships when he was a kid and they still lived in England, due to him barely being at home and working most of the time at a car shop to get food on the table. It was the same for any friends Johnny made when they moved to America, because Dennis still wasn't really home. It was only when Johnny turned fifteen that he found out his dad stole stuff for a living.

"Is it one of those singing friends of yours?" Dennis then asked.

"Uh yeh..." Johnny nodded, switching hands on his orange phone. He was trying to think of a way he could say that it was Ash without making it sound...not date-ish. His dad was notorious for teasing him, even over things that wouldn't be that bad. Him finding out he had a crush, 'kill me now.' Johnny thought with a sigh.

"Uuhh, let's think...is it...one of the pigs?" He asked, scratching his furry head. Johnny pulled a face.

"No no dad, Rosita has a home with her family already and Gunter...I'm not sure where he lives..." Johnny said, shaking his head. He was smiling though.

Dennis frowned as he tried to remember what animals were behind stage when he saw Johnny again. "The elephant?" He asked.

"No, Meena live with her mum, dad. And her grandparents." 

"Was there a rhino?"

"What? Dad, no it's Ash. She went on just after me but I guess you didn't see that 'cause you were wherever at that point..." Johnny grinned a little crookedly, scratching his neck.

"Oh, right..." Dennis replied, racking his brain for memory of this 'Ash' person. "Was she a rhino?" He asked.

"She's a porcupine..." Johnny would face palm but it was also pretty funny to watch his dad get involved in his life, a life that his dad probably thought he'd never be involved in. 

Now they were talking about Ash, she was stuck in his head. He liked her, yeh. But it wasn't his first crush, and it wouldn't be his first girlfriend either. Sure, he'd dated twice already. Three times if you count the time in primary school back in England but no one really counts relationships in primary schools as 'relationships'. The two girls he had been with were both sweet and nice and pretty, but there is something about Ash. She's just so completely different and unique, her lot in life having shaped her into the amazing girl he knew today. He felt blessed to be even within the same room with her sometimes. She made the girls he'd been with look like nothing compared to her, and he wished he could tell her so.

Meanwhile, back with Dennis. He could vaguely recall the elephant and the two pigs... maybe she had been hidden behind one of them? Oh well, he would eventually meet her right? And if Johnny trusted her then he could trust her too. She seemed...he had no idea what she seemed like, but judging from the way Johnny was now scratching his neck and zoning out- wait a second.

"You like 'er don't yah?" He asked, smirking at his son. 

"What?!" Johnny all but shrieked, nearly dropping the orange phone in his hand. "W-what makes you say that?" He asked, nervously whilst simultaneously trying to sound calm.

"We're alike, me and you. I recognise the way you look thinking about 'er as the same way I used to think about yah mum." Dennis grinned, canines showing as he leaned back in his orange plastic chair.

Johnny relaxed slightly, but he was still a little tense at knowing he'd been caught. So much for making out like it was no big deal. "Yeh...yeh, I like her...but I'm not sure if she likes me back, yah know, the same way..." Johnny said slowly, his hand going up to rub his neck again.

Dennis chuckled. "Well there's only one way to find out, ain't there." Dennis said, leaning forward. Johnny frowned, started looking around confused. "Ask 'er obviously!" Dennis replied loudly, booming with laughter and slamming his giant fist down against the table. It attracted the attention of the other animals in the room and Johnny nervously ducked his head behind the walls sectioning off each booth.

"Yeh, I suppose so..." Johnny said shyly. 

The rest of the trip went much the same way, and later in the evening Johnny text Ash that it was all okay with both his dad and his landlord. She explained the same for her landlady and that was that. This was happening. She was moving on.

They had also spoke with the theatre gang on Friday, to explain what was happening to see if the guys would help. As expected, Meena jumped straight on the bandwagon and Ash knew she could trust her to help her out. Eddie was a great help too, or should I say Eddie's dad was, for managing to get help from his dad who had loved the show and it's stars. His Mr Noodlemen had said he could rent a van for them to move the stuff. Ash had never felt happier.

That evening, after Mrs Millar had left an hour or so ago, was looking to be a peaceful one as Ash settled down to watch a movie on her laptop with a bowl of hot soup for dinner. It was the only thing in the cupboard so she thought, why not? It didn't taste as bad as she thought it was going to either and so she let herself relax into the expected quiet evening.

Cue Lance banging on the door. 

Ash restrained from sighing loudly and paused her movie, placing her bowl on the table next to the sofa and getting up to fetch her earplugs so that Lance couldn't hear that she was in there and she couldn't hear that he was out there. 

"Hey!" His muffled voice came through the door and Ash rolled her eyes. "I know your in there." His voice sounded as though he had his mouth pressed right up against the wood. He was absolutely pathetic.

"Ash!" He called. "Aaaaaaaash!" She continued to ignore him. "Heard your moving out soon." Ash froze. How the hell would he know that? Who could have told him? The only people she had told was the theatre gang. Was someone there selling her out? She had the feeling that maybe Mike had let slip of something like that while walking out of the theatre or something like that, but he wouldn't tell Lance about her, would he? She thought they'd all gotten past that.

"Heard its to move in with some guy too." Lance went on and there was scratching on the door as though his drunken body was swaying against the wood. "Really Ash? You really think someone's going to want you? After all, you're nothing special." Lance's voice was rough and his words were wobbly so Ash knew he was drunk, despite his words still cutting her deep.

"Sure, you've got a cool singing voice and you play the guitar but that's not gonna keep him happy. I mean, you're pathetic really! You have no friends, you hardly speak to your family." He laughed, low and rumbling through the door. "You're worthless." 

Ash's heart sunk. Johnny. Johnny would want her if she really was pathetic and worthless, right? But then, maybe that's why she hadn't seen any sign of attraction on him. Maybe he's actually just pitying her. 

No. She was going to hold her ground. Sticks and stones would break her bones but words would never-

"You're disgustingly stupid." Lance's bitter voice broke her train of thought. "You can't even get the request to stay on backing vocals right? Like what kind of idiot can't get that right?" Lance laughed and there was a thud that sounded like he had thrown his head back in laughter.

Ash gritted her teeth it anger and anguish. "Get out of here Lance, or I'm calling the cops!" She yelled.

"I knew you were there." He said, completely ignoring her words. "How've you been without me? Probably awfully I mean, I'm the one who got you into rock. Without me, they would have never found you. You're pathetic like that, need someone else to fight your battles, like the police or that new guy you're shoving yourself all over, cunt." He laughed at the silence that came after his words. "God you really are pathetic, not even an answer to fight back with."

Ash's eyes stung as she tried to ignore his words, gritting her teeth and holding herself with her arms wrapped around her as though she was cold.

"Pathetic, waste of time...that guy you're with is wasting his time! You need me Ash. I'm the only person who can deal with you. No one will be able to handle you the way I can handle you. It's like trying to love a storm, you ruin everything you touch. You're going to ruin whatever it is you got with this guy, and when you do, you'll come running back to me!" He punctuated the me with a hard solid punch to the wood of the door. "You hear me bitch?! You're mine!" 

He continued to punch the wood and it was all Ash could manage to do to start sliding down the wall near the sofa and hide her face in her arms as Lance's fists continued to pound against door. She felt the sharp shock of fear in her chest as she grabbed her phone and numbly searched for the police or someone. Her fingers found Johnny's contact and she stared at the name before throwing the phone and crying as quietly as she could into her sleeve so as not to let Lance hear her.

"Open up bitch! Let me in! I'm home!" He screamed as he continued his assault on the door, that is until it all went silent except for the shouts of Ash's elderly neighbour coming to her aid once again by threatening to call the police. Her voice was a lot closer this time, like she was actually chasing him.

Ash stayed where she sat, feeling bitter and lost. She felt snot run from her nose and mixing with her tears making her fur feel sticky and gross but she didn't dare move. It was as if she thought moving would let Lance back in, like he would feel her still breathing and continue to scream at her through the door.

She flinched when her neighbour knocked on the door gently and asked if she was alright. She continued for a little while before possibly assuming she wasn't home maybe and left. Ash stayed still, eventually falling asleep in the same position, leaning against the wall and occasionally hiccuping.

The next morning, when she woke, there was a crick in her neck and a numbness in her bones. She dragged herself up of the floor and whimpered as her spine clicked back into place. "Ow" she muttered to herself. She looked over the sofa, at the table where her soup lay cold and untouched. What a waste. She briefly wondered if she could reheat it but then decided she wasn't hungry.

On the floor, near the sofa, her phone lay face down. She picked it up and saw it had little charge having been left there without charging.

She headed to her room with the phone where she put the phone on charge before heading to bed, snuggling herself under her quilt and several other blankets as though to make some sort of protective layer around her against the outside world. She eventually picked up her phone where it lay charging on the bedside table and called into the little shop she worked at that she was sick with flu and wouldn't be in. They were sympathetic but a little voice in her said they were disgusted with her. It told her, they knew she was lying.

After hanging up, she continued to lay there, tossing and turning until a fresh set of tears found themselves leaking from her eyes. The little voice in her head was reminding her of her schedule that day, where she would have work then rehearsals. Oh god, rehearsals. Thinking of them brought more tears. She truly felt pathetic and she began to think maybe Lance was right. 

She decided she wasn't sure if she would make it to rehearsal tonight either. The idea of facing them all, after such a humiliating evening. She felt like they'd instantly know when she walked in. Like they'd pity her. Pathetic. 

Johnny's and Meena's smiling faces popped into her head but she waved them away. No, she'd just call Buster and tell him she's sick later. Right now though, she was going to lay there and try to think whilst thinking of everything at the same time.


	3. Checking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda cute and I'm really happy with it heh...I'm trash

Chapter three - Checking up

Saturday was the last time Johnny had heard from Ash, and it was now Wednesday. She had now missed three rehearsals and she wasn't responding to his or Meena's messages or phone calls. He could see she had seen them because the message thing said she had. She was just really quiet, and it did nothing to calm the panic Johnny was feeling. 

Buster had asked yesterday if anyone had seen her at all. Apparently she had left voicemails that she wasn't going to be in but that was it, she wouldn't pick up the phone when he tried calling her back. The teens could see Buster was trying to be calm but he was worried, they all were. Even Mike, who had at first joked about it being mood swings, was now every so often going to the front door of the theatre to see if he could see her coming.

Rosita was on her last nerve, constantly asking Johnny and Meena if they had received any sort of message or call from their friend but every time they said no, she looked more panicked. In the end, they had to avoid her so as not to see that worry expression every few seconds.

"What do you think happened?" Meena asked. Johnny was sat at the piano with Mrs Crawley sat to his right. He had been currently creating a new piece; a song that Ash had been helping him with writing. He was going to ask Ash if she want to sing it with him but since she's been missing, he hasn't been able to. 

Meena had come in a little earlier to eat lunch and chat with the two. It was Mrs Crawley who had brought up the Ash situation and at the mention of her name, Johnny had slipped up and played a few wrong notes.

"I dunno, but I have good idea who was the cause..." Johnny said lowly, his voice heavy and his canines showing in his agitation. If he finds out that that little shit had done something to Ash, he'd probably end up sharing a bunk with his dad within the next fortnight. 

Johnny jumped from his dark thoughts when a small scaly hand touched his bicep. "Now now Johnny, I'm sure she has her reasons." Mrs Crawley said, her voice wobbling with emotion. She didn't look convinced by her words either. Johnny and Meena shared a concerned look. 

"Maybe...maybe we could visit? I mean, the things she's bringing to yours has got to be packed up and maybe we could say we're there to help do that whilst checking up on her at the same time?" Meena suggested, her ears lifting in a happy, hopeful sort of way. Johnny thought about it; it seemed like a decent enough plan but Ash wouldn't fall for it. That didn't matter though, they could explain that they were worried. That everyone was worried.

"Sounds good. I think I've got some boxes back at mine that we can pick up on route to put her stuff in?" Johnny agreed. Mrs Crawley made an excited little noise and stepped down off her stool, waddling over to the cupboard she had in the office. She pulled out a large cardboard box coming many more folded down smaller cardboard boxes in it.

"Will these help?" She asked, a sweet little smile gracing her face. 

Meena beamed and nodded whilst Johnny took them and said a happy "thank you, Mrs Crawley!". The lizard waved them off. 

"Oh please, I'm just glad to get them out of that cupboard." She said, waddling back over to the stool she had originally been sat in. "Say, why don't you kids head off now? I'm sure Mr Moon will understand." She added.

"Could we? I mean...m-my song and Meena's got to-" Johnny stopped and looked to Meena who gave a small nod. She didn't care about all that at the moment and Johnny had to agree. Buster would probably understand. Sure he'd be a little miffed, but he'd understand. 

He turned back to the lizard and smiled, picking up the boxes and getting up from his stool. "Thanks Mrs Crawley." He said as both he and Meena headed to the door. 

The old lizard waved and smiled "say hello to her from me!" She called after them, gaining a small "will do!" from Johnny and a "yes!" from Meena as they rushed down the hallway to the entrance of the theatre. 

Johnny's truck was parked across the road. He'd recently gained his licence which meant he could now legally drive the thing. He lobbed the boxes into the back and came round the front to get in the drivers seat. Meena was already plugged into the passenger seat, nervously drumming her fingers onto her lap. Johnny started the car and pulled out from where he was parked before racing down the road, trying to also carefully abide by the law. 

The first stop was his place where he gathered all the boxes he could find in the garage below before rushing back out to where Meena had waited out in the truck. She suggested going to a hardware store to buy bubble wrap and Johnny reluctantly agreed, really just wanting to see Ash at this point. 

He pulled up out front while Meena jumped out the truck and straight into the store. Johnny impatiently tapped his fingers against the steering wheel whilst trying to distract himself with thinking of lyrics for his song. Meena came out in record time, yanking open the truck door with her trunk and sitting down rather quickly whilst completely covered in rolls of bubble wrap and sticky tape.

"Go go go!" She laughed at Johnny's shocked expression, which jumped him back into action. He shifted gears and pulled away from the shop, now heading straight for Ash's neighbourhood. 

"You know, thinking about it we really should have brought some snacks or something..." Meena mentioned thoughtfully, her ears moving to cover her face slightly. 

Johnny grunted. "Really Meena?" He asked, impatiently. They were stuck at a red light and Johnny could feel his frayed nerves buzzing in his ears. He really just wanted to see Ash. The lights changed and Johnny shifted the gear almost violently.

Meena glared at him. "What? Need to know she's eating." Meena snapped back, her ears flapping slightly. She eyed his driving but didn't say anything about it. The suggestion of getting was a little late spoken anyway because they were literally on her street at this point, turning onto it as they spoke. 

Johnny grumbled about the lack of spaces before finally managing the 'tiniest space created' whilst Meena snickered at him. As he straightened up, Meena jumped out and started grabbing the boxes from the back. She loaded some of the rolls of bubble wrap and sticky tape into them to lighten the load as Johnny turned the truck off and leaped out also and enthusiastically took a bunch of boxes and bubble wrap off of her before bounding his towards the well known apartment block.

"Slow down Johnny!" Meena cried out nervously, trying to keep up whilst juggling the boxes in her arms. She couldn't even see her feet with all the stuff in her arms.

She came up and stopped at the door and waited while Johnny rang on of the doorbells. There was a pause before he rang again. And again. And ag-

"Johnny." Meena said in warning. He turned to her looking anxious, her ears shading her face slightly.

"She's not-"

"Hello?" A crackly, rough voice spoke through the speaker, interrupting Johnny.

The two teens turned to the speaker, eye wide. "Ash!" They both called.

"Johnny? Meena? What are you..." she stopped for a moment before sighing. "Hang on..." 

They stood there awkwardly before they heard the door buzz open and the two pushed inside, Meena narrowly bumping her head against the door frame. They went inside, being careful to close the door behind them. Up three flights of stairs which was no fun when you're carrying a crap tonne of boxes in your hands I can tell you that for a fact. The thought crossed Meena's mind of the absolute joy they were going to have carrying all of her stuff down those stairs. At least Johnny's place only had one flight of stairs when it came round to bringing it all up to her new room. 

They came to a stop at Ash's door and knocked. The door swung open, and the first thing the two saw was how dark the hallway was. 

"Ash?" Meena called. 

"In the kitchen." Came a rough version of the normal Ash voice they both knew. Meena stepped through the hallway and sitting room, dropping the boxes on the sofa while Johnny closed the door and locked it before doing the same. He turned the light on and then followed Meena into the kitchen, noticing the food packaging and scraps of paper all over the floor. 

Inside the kitchen, a bedraggled Ash dressed in an oversized tee and baggy pj bottom sat at the counter stirring a large mug of coffee. Two other mugs sat on the counter where she had made them coffee too. She looked up at them when they came in and gave a weak "hey guys." with a small awkward wave. 

Meena took a sharp intake of breath at the tired bags under Ash's red rimmed eyes. "Ash!" She squeaked, rushing over and gently reaching out to hug the girl. Ash broke down then, nervously hinding her face in Meena shoulder as she began hiccuping. "Ash what happened?" Meena asked. 

Johnny stood in the door frame, shoulders slouched forward and eyes wide at the completely different appearance Ash held instead of her normal cool, calm and collected aesthetic. His first thought turned to Lance.

"What did he do?" He snarled, startling Ash. He felt a wave of guilt rush through him at the sight of her frightened face.

"I-its..." she sighed in defeat. "It's nothing..." she supplied weakly, not really wanting to go through the embarrassing situation all over again. It was stupid enough having to have bumped into her neighbour the other day, looking a mess after going to the corner shop for food. The look on the rhinos face said it all.

"No, it's not nothing Ash. What happened?" Meena asked, still hugging the porcupine. Ash shivered in the embrace and Meena's face fell, tears brimming. 

"He...he came round...like he always does but...this time..." Johnny panicked, expecting the worst. If that piece of shit had hurt her in anyway-

"Ash, you can tell us..." he said gently, having moved closer to tenderly wipe her tears away. He had never seen her cry before, and he vowed right then that he would never see her cry again. It broke his heart. "We want to help. We've been so worried, everyone in the groups been worried..." he added softly, his brow creasing.

"Sorry..." Ash mumbled, pulling away from Meena to try and rub her eyes and nose.

"Ash, no it's okay. It's just good to see you're okay..." Meena smiled gently at her tiny friend.

"Did he...?" Johnny didn't want to finish the sentence.

"No...he couldn't get in..." Both Johnny and Meena breathed a sigh of relief, happy their friend hadn't been hurt. "It was just...what he said and stuff...I don't know, I just didn't want to come in for a while." Ash said, shrugging. She moved away and jumped off her kitchen stool and headed into the sitting room. The other two followed her.

"What did he-" Johnny stopped himself. He didn't need to know. She could tell them when she wanted to, but right now she looked way too exhausted to have to go through the ordeal that made her cry like this all over again.

Ash stopped on the threshold of the sitting room, having noticed the boxes on the sofa. "What's this?" She asked, curiously touching the bubble wrap inside.

"Oh! We were going to help with packing the stuff you wanted to take..." Meena explained but trailed off, moving into the room also. The two noticed the deflation of Ash's shoulders and shared a look. "But we don't have to do it now if you don't want to?" Meena added.

"Yeh...um, we could watch a movie...or something?" Johnny suggested. Ash turned around, a small awkward smile on her face. 

"Guys I-" Ash's rumbling stomach cut her off. "I guess I'm hungry..." she said weakly, playing with the spikes that hung next to her face.

"We could eat out?" Meena supplied and Ash smiled again at the two. 

"Yeh...okay, that sounds good..." she grinned. "I'll go...get ready..." she said, walking over to the bedroom to grab something to wear before heading into the bathroom for a shower. When the two outside heard the shower go, the breathed out a breath they hadn't realised they had been holding.

"That asshole." Johnny muttered, grinding his teeth angrily. "I don't know what I'm gonna do when I see him but I guarantee it won't be pretty." He growled lowly.

"And get stuck in the same position as your dad?" Meena but in, frowning at the gorilla. "Ash doesn't need that Johnny." She said, crossing her arms. "I'm angry too, but this isn't about that piece of shit right now." She said, glaring.

Johnny's eyes widened. "Woah, you never swear..." he snorted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I guess you're right." He agreed, sheepishly. "I was just...gah." He grumbled, wiping a hand down his face in exasperation.

Meena grinned, putting her hands in front of her instead. "It's cool. Let's just look out for Ash right now." She said, taking a seat on the sofa where there wasn't any boxes. Johnny went back into the kitchen and received the coffees Ash had made for them to drink whilst they waited for her to come out. 

"Where should we go?" Meena asked after a little sip of her coffee.

Johnny looked thoughtful before clicking his fingers. "There's this little burger place I saw the other day whilst walking through town, it looks kinda cool?" Johnny suggested, sipping his own coffee. He leant against the wall closest to the kitchen doorway, holding the mug gingerly in his large hands.

"That sounds good." Meena nodded. It was then that the bathroom door opened to reveal a cleaner yet still pretty tired looking Ash brushing her teeth. She now wore a grey tartan dress over blue ripped jeans.

"Hi." She said, removing her toothbrush for a second to speak. She then headed into her bedroom to get socks and shoes. She didn't notice Johnny watching her as she left, but Meena did and she giggled.

"W-what?" Johnny murmured, drinking his coffee as to ignore the sly look Meena was shooting him.

"Nothing." She said cheekily, getting up to put her now empty coffee mug in the sink in the kitchen. Heading back to sit down, she grinned at Johnny as he put his mug away also.

"So where we going?" Ash asked as she came out her room now wearing red Doc Martins. She had put her toothbrush back in the bathroom and then walked into the sitting room, a small smile on her face.

"Johnny suggested burgers." Meena explained, getting up from the sofa and heading to the door. 

Ash smiled shyly at Johnny as she passed him, "sounds good." She said. Johnny swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, following them out. Ash grabbed her keys from the table next to the door, locking up. Johnny stood waiting for her stiffly by the top of the stairs.

Meena was halfway down the stairs calling up for them to hurry up.

"Come on. " Ash laughed, moving past him. He went to follow but she turned to him last second and the gorilla barely caught himself from falling on top of her in time. "Th-thanks for coming over...I don't think I would have...you know..." Ash said clumsily, looking anywhere but at him.

"Uh...i-it's fine- I mean it's my-our pleasure uh...yeh...it's cool..." Johnny stumbled out, rubbing his neck again. Ash smiled at him sadly.

"Come on you two! The place will be closed by the time we get there!" Meena called up to them. For someone so shy before, she had really opened up to them.

"Uh...be right there Meena, sorry!" Johnny yelled back to the elephant. He looked back down at the porcupine in front of him to see her rubbing her arm and looking away from him nervously. He smiled gently at her. "Come on, let's go." He said, taking her hand carefully. Ash looked up at him in shock, before smiling and leaning into his arm as they walked down the stairs together.


	4. Don't mess with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore how both Meena and Johnny would try to protect Ash. This was a fun and challenging chapter to write...hope you like it

Chapter four - Don't mess with us

Johnny's truck had been a bit of a squish, what with two giant mammals sat either side of a tiny one. It had been fun though, and Johnny had put the radio on so they could all sing together. They had sung chandelier', Johnny and Ash singing way off key since the sang really wasn't their vocal range, and instead sat giggling and clapping when Meena got too into it. The elephant became all embarrassed from them watching her, her ears covering her face. 

"What?" She'd asked weakly, her trunk muffling her speech but she was smiling.

Obviously, due to lack of space, Johnny and Ash had also been really close together, the gorillas large warmth calming and unnerving Ash at the same time. He made her feel so safe yet she was really uncomfortable with the constant 'butterflies in the tummy' situation. She wished she could just digest them and get over the crush. Like that was going to happen.

'Ed Sherran, how would you feel' came on at one point and Johnny's soft voice called to her. Her face and body were on fire, she could swear it.

Especially when every line he sang sounded like he was singing straight to her.

Great, she was now going all soft. Of course he wasn't singing to her. That's ridiculous. It's just the lyrics of a love song, that's all.

"How would you feel, if I told you that I loved you..." he sang softly, along with Meena. Ash wasn't listening to Meena's voice though. No. That damn boy was taking up every part of Ash's mind.

"So tell me that you love me too..." Johnny continued and Ash couldn't help herself, tilting her head to look at him. She found herself staring up into chocolate brown eyes of the gorilla. 

Johnny blushed and quickly looked back at the road, trying to continue the song but looking and sounding a little nervous and off key after having been caught staring. Ash smirked, looking back at the road also but now leaning a little into the welcome warmth of Johnny's torso. He didn't mind.

When they finally got into town, there were cars everywhere. Johnny swore and smacked the steering wheel. The girls looked at him.

"How 'bout I find a space and you guys head on with out me. I'll catch up." He grinned sheepishly. The girls looked at each other and smiled at the gorilla.

"You sure Johnny? We don't even know what we're looking for." Meena laughed. 

"Oh! yeh, its called Danny's place." He snorted. "Real classic American diner, you can't miss it!" He nodded, pointing "head down the Main Street and it's got all these lights and American flags..." he said.

"Seriously?" Ash smirked.

"Yeh, I know." Johnny beamed back at her. His smile allowed Ash view of his canines and it sent her heart spinning.

"Alright, well we'll see you in a bit." Meena said, opening the truck door and hoping out. Ash followed, heart beating wildly and still grinning at the gorilla.

"See ya." she waved, closing the door. Johnny pulled away heading down the road towards traffic, off to find a spot, leaving the girls to themselves. Ash snorted and shook her head. "Only Johnny would suggest an American diner themed place." She said and Meena laughed with her. 

The two crossed the road onto Main Street. The air was cool and it was dark out, the street and shop lights casting a multicoloured glow onto the pavement and it's walkers below. Ash and Meena walked in comfortable silence until Meena started giggling again.

"What?" Ash asked, smiling at her friend.

"I can't believe you two." She said, trying to cover her giggles. Ash frowned, confused. "Don't give me that look, I saw you two in the car. Gettin' all close and stuff ey." Meena snorted, nudging Ash gently with her arm.

"No that's not- we weren't-" 

"Sure Ash." The elephant laughed again, loud this time. "So, when you gonna tell him? I mean, you're moving in soon...that's gonna be a little...I don't know, interesting." Meena suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. Ash started laughing despite the topic.

"Okay okay!" Ash gave a hard wheeze, "What happened to the 17 year old I met at the beginning of this whole crazy theatre shebang! 'Cause you my friend are so not her!" Ash laughed, her face warm as Meena began cackling again. "I mean, I'm older than you and you're pestering me?!" Ash teased and Meena was gone, clutching her sides as she shook with laughter.

"But its true! And you didn't even deny it!" Meena wheezed, wiping away imaginary tears.

Ash blushed and froze. She looked away and muttered a quick "shut up" before smirking again. 

Meena had changed a lot since the final performance. Her performing had possibly been a huge push in the right direction of self confidence, showing the elephant that she could do anything if she wanted. From that point on, she had completely changed around the theatre gang. Sure, she was still shy from time to time but that was Meena. The groups loveable, singing, cake maker. 

Meena had also been the first (and hopefully the only) one to figure out Ash's crush on their gorilla friend. She had laughed and said that the two of them were blind for not having noticed the others affections. 

"So, anyway, can you see the place yet?" Ash asked, looking around. She was looking for sign posts on shops and restaurants that read 'Danny's place' but it seemed like it was no where to be seen, and the amount of taller animals around meant she couldn't really see that far.

"Maybe it's down this street?" Meena suggested, heading down it. Ash had to run to keep up with the elephants long strides.

The street they turned on seemed to be brimming with animals, more than Main Street, everywhere Ash looked. "Can you see it?" She asked again. Obviously Meena would be the only one to really see it over this crowd. 

"Uh...yeh! It's this way." Meena replied and Ash clung onto her jacket as to not loose the elephant. 

Meena zigzagged them through the crowd till they were finally standing outside the building. Johnny wasn't lying when he said it was very much American diner themed. All over the inside was memorabilia for things like Elvis to cars, from milkshakes to jukeboxes. It was brightly coloured and the staff all wore pink uniforms with aprons and rollarskates.

"Woah!" Ash remarked, pretty stunned. "Trust Johnny." She said, shaking her head. Meena giggled again. 

"Ash?" Came a voice from behind her and Ash's heart dropped. Both her and Meena spun round to find Lance with a small gang of other animals: a skunk, two rabbits and a cat. Ash recognised the cat as an old friend of Lance's she had met a few times. His name was Arney and he was a horrible creature, constant started fights at bars and threatened a sheep with a pocket knife once. 

The others were animals she'd never even seen before and if she was honest, she was surprised that Becky wasn't there. 

"Lance." She acknowledged. With Meena there, she felt as though she might be okay to take him on, but at the same time she really wished he wasn't there. 

After the situation with him coming round Saturday evening and yelling at her through the door, he had come over once more to reiterate his cruel point. Ash really hoped he didn't try to do the same thing again, not with Meena there.

"Long time, no see." He said, looking her up and down. "I tried to contact you." He added nonchalantly. Ash bit the inside of her mouth and the sentence. 

"Yeh..." she grumbled. "Look Lance, its great to see you again but if I'm honest, I really don't care for whatever you've got to say." The female porcupine glared at him. Inside, she felt her chest constrict in anger and fear. Her throat went tight and she couldn't breath. She was just glad she was still able to talk without her voice wobbling. 

"Right, sure babe..." Lance snarked, rolling his eyes. Behind him, Arney sniggered while the three other unknown animals looked on in confusion. Ash felt humiliated as she watched him look up towards Meena before quirking an eyebrow at Ash. "Seriously? What, you think I'm scared of an elephant?" He asked, smirking and crossing his arms. He oozed gross confidence.

"Lance, just get out of here." Ash bit, her nails digging into the flesh of her palms to stop them shaking.

"Uh, no." He replied indifferently, "I have just as much right to be here as you do." He said, waving Ash off before walking closer to her. Arney started sniggering again but the three girls started to look concerned. Ash glanced at them whilst also subconsciously stepping away from her ex. "What's wrong babe? Scared?" He asked, laughing.

"Hey!" Came Meena's suddenly very angry voice. She stepped between Ash and Lance quickly and started pushing the male back with her trunk whilst crouching down to get to eye level with him. "Why don't you listen to what she said because I can guarantee that if you don't get out of here now, you'll be leaving in the back of an ambulance instead, kapesh?" Meena snapped, jabbing the porcupine in the chest with each breath. Her face was an angry shade of red and her ears flapped wildly as she spoke.

Lance stumbled and fell into one of the girls behind him and they all shrieked and squawked, moving away from him. Hope laded in an undignified heap on the concrete, Arney coming over to help him up. "What's wrong Lance? Scared?" Meena mocked, cocking her head as she spoke. 

Lance scowled at the elephant. "Let's get out of here." He growled to his group as well as shoving Arney off him, picking himself up off the floor and dusting his jeans off. The group turned away, the girls glancing back to look at Ash as Arney flipped them both off.

"What a bunch of jerks." Meena huffed, turning back to face Ash with her hands on her hips. "Don't listen to him Ash, he's just a big ol'- Ash?" Ash was leaning against the window of the restaurant with wide eyes and open mouth. "Ash?" Meena asked again, coming closer. Ash jumped and looked up to her tall friends face.

"I-I..." Ash stuttered.

"Hey, hey. It's cool. They're gone now." Meena smiled gently, patting Ash's arm in a comforting motion. "Gosh, I don't know what happened but he really is just absolute garbage, Ash. And you really shouldn't listen to him..."

"But what if he's right?" Ash muttered.

"What?" 

"What if he's right? What if I am pathetic...?" She said, her hands coming up to play with her quills.

"What? Ash No! No no. You're not pathetic. You're like the complete opposite: super cool and awesome! Every little girl wants to be with you I mean, remember the performance! You killed it!" Meena reminded. 

Ash shrugged. "You think so?" She asked, finally meeting Meena's eye. 

"I know so. I mean why else would Johnny be so head over heels for you." The elephant teased. 

Ash gave a little chuckle and blushed, punching Meena's arm lightly. "Shut up." She grinned.

Meena smiled back, relieved her friend was smiling again. She then glanced into 'Danny's place' and looked around the patrons inside. "Should we go in and find a table?" She suggested.

"Johnny's here now, so I guess so." Ash replied, waving to the gorilla. Johnny came walking up the road, before running and waving back when he saw Ash and Meena.

"Hey guys. What you doing out here?" Johnny asked, catching up with them and then heading to the door. Ash pointedly stared at Meena and Meena sighed, realising that Ash didn't want their friend to know about what happened a few minutes ago.

"We were waiting for you." Meena gave as a response, shrugging weakly. She noticed Ash relax and followed her in through the open door that Johnny was holding for them. 

"You didn't have to do that." Johnny smiled, completely oblivious to what had just been exchanged between the two girls.

"Oh well." Meena said, wanting to drop the subject.

There was a queue but the trio weren't in it for long. It seemed that it was mainly the large tables that were busy that night and the waitress had called for groups less than four for seating regularly. 

She was a cheetah and somehow managed to roller skate her way in front of them, leading them to their table which was a small booth in the centre of the large floor plan gracefully whilst talking to them. Ash and Meena certainly didn't think they could do that. Johnny on the other hand wasn't really paying attention. 

The table they were at was pretty secluded despite it being in the centre, with a three small walls blocking sight from the tables surrounding them, and the plush red sofas were just heaven.

The waitress lay some menus out for the trio before skating off with the promise to return soon to take their orders. 

Meena sat on one side of the table whilst Ash and Johnny took the other side. It worked better that way since Meena, being the larger mammal of the group, needed more space.

Johnny picked up a menu and gave it a quick scan. "Oh man, there's a lot of good stuff on here." He allowed his voice to wobble to show in a jokey way how the way the foods were affected him. The girls laughed and picked up their own menus.

"Oh woah, you're right." Meena agreed. "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to choose!" She added, looking over the burger part of the menu. 

"Fries!" Ash exclaimed, pointing the item out from the menu. "That's what I'm going for! Oh man it feels like ages since I've had fries." She said, happy with her decision.

The waitress later returned to take their orders, dropping a wink at the group that looked a little more like it was directed at Johnny. Johnny being as oblivious as he was, hadn't noticed. 

Ash had though, and she couldn't help to stab of jealousy she felt despite herself. 

"I think...I'm gonna go use the toilet." Ash said, slipping down from the plush sofa. She looked to Meena as though to ask if she needed to go. Meena smiled and shook her head. 

The two teenagers watched her go, Johnny staring a little more intently than Meena. Meena turned to face him and snickered.

"Really? If you don't stop, the wind will change and you'll be stuck like that." She teased. "Imagine trying to explain that to Ash!" She then laughed.

Johnny shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Shut up..." he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling slightly.

Meena's face fell as she thought about Ash. "Johnny, something's up with Ash, actually..." she said as loosely as she could. Johnny turned to her, confusion and worry crossing his features. "When you went to park..." she paused. She wasn't going to say originally, but she also felt this was something she couldn't keep from Johnny as much as she hated herself for it.

"What happened?" Johnny asked sternly. His hands were gripping the table without his knowledge.

"Look, I kinda said to Ash that I wouldn't say anything, but..." the elephant said nervously, wringing her fingers together. Her ears draped around her face while she decided whether she would go through with telling him.

"Meena..." Johnny pleaded. He wasn't even upset that Ash didn't want him to know. If anything, it worried him.

"Lance was here earlier-"

"Lance?" Johnny said, back straightening.

"Uh...yeh, but" 

"Is he still here?" Johnny asked, getting defensive and grinding his teeth without realising. 

"Johnny. Sit down." Johnny froze. He hadn't even noticed himself standing up. Slowly, he sat back down though still on edge. "He left a little while before you arrived. Look, something serious must have happened during the time she didn't come in...I mean, she was terrified." 

Johnny's hands curled into fists, but he tried to stay calm. "Thanks for telling me Meena..." he sighed, his head tilted forward. He didn't feel thankful at all really, but he was glad he knew.

"Don't tell her I told you..." Meena added shyly, her ears nearly covering her eyes and her trunk curling in on itself. 

Johnny smiled. "I won't...I just...can't believe that..." Johnny ground out.

"I know..." Meena sympathised. She leaned over and touched his arm gently. He met her eyes and she nodded her understanding to him. He smiled back weakly.

After that, dinner went fine but now it was a touch awkward. Johnny would occasionally go quiet and Meena would have to nudge him under the table with a warning glance. Ash was worried; Johnny's face was covered in mixed emotions, anger and sorrow being the most prominent. Her first thought had been the situation with lanc error earlier, wondering if he had found out which of course was impossible...unless Meena had told him whilst she was gone. She tried to rationalise it as him being worried about something else, like his college course or maybe his dad?

Eventually, it got late and after splitting the bill between them they all trekked back to Johnny's car and headed home. Johnny's parking space had been practically miles away. Ash was just glad to be going home. She was drained from this evening, both positively and negatively. It had been a wonderful meal but she just couldn't believe her awful luck for having bumped into Lance in town. She just prayed to whatever was out there that he didn't spring a surprise visit on her that evening.

They got into Johnny's truck and the radio instantly popped back on, playing some sort of new song that neither of them had heard yet. Despite the calming song the air still seemed tense, with Johnny's face looking like thunder and Meena looking a little nervous.

"Hey Johnny?" Ash spoke softly. The gorilla hummed in response. "Could you drop me off first?" she asked. 

Johnny's eyes widened and he turned to her confused. "Uh...sure. Any reason why?" Johnny asked. Meena looked to them from behind Ash, a worried expression forming.

"Just, tired you know?" Ash explained, a yawn coming on as to supply evidence.

"Yeh, yeh...that's cool..." Johnny mumbled hesitantly, switching lanes as to head to Ash's. Ash noticed his arms and shoulders had grown stiff, and she frowned. Something wasn't right...

When they pulled up outside Ash's apartment block, Meena jumped out to let Ash out. Ash turned to Johnny and smiled. "Thanks for inviting me out you guys, I really needed it." She said. Johnny gave a tiny smile back, and saluted his goodbye with one hand as she hopped out the truck. 

"Will you be coming in tomorrow...?" Meena asked, moving to climb back into the truck. Ash stopped at turned to look at them, a grin on her face. 

She nodded. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said, waving.

"See you tomorrow!" Meena called back. Meena watched the porcupine head into her apartment before turning to Johnny, who was staring at his steering wheel, completely out of it. "Johnny?"

"Hmm?" He replied, sitting up and changing gears to pull away from the curb he was currently parked on. Meena arched a brow at the suspicious way in which he wouldn't look at her.

"Johnny, what are you thinking?" She asked, crossing her arms. 

Johnny didn't look at her. "Nothing, why would I be thinking of anything?" He asked back carelessly, shrugging at the elephant. 

Meena sighed. "Because you weren't watching Ash head inside." She said matter-of-factly, even if it was in a teasing manner. "Look, whatever you're thinking, don't do anything stupid. Okay?" She pleaded, staring straight at him. Johnny glanced at her and nodded, before turning back to look at the road.

The drive was quiet from Meena's house back to his after dropping her home. He had turned off the radio, deep in thought. 

When he eventually pulled up outside the garage, he sat still in the car seat for a moment just thinking. Then, in a flurry of movement, he restarted the truck and pulled out from the garage again. "I won't do anything stupid...hopefully..." he said, shifting gears and driving off. 

That was a little while ago. He now sat feeling creepy as ever, leaning back in his car seat just staring at Ash's apartment block. His first thought after what Meena had mentioned earlier was that the son of a bitch Lance would show up no doubt. The thought had stayed with Johnny the whole evening and he couldn't relax without knowing for sure.

When Ash had headed in, Johnny had made his reckless mind up. He didn't mind staying up late and getting no sleep for class tomorrow if it meant he knew that Ash was safe.

Around 10, when it was now pretty dark and only the street lights meant he could see did Johnny get the dissatisfaction of knowing that he had been right. The bastard was there, walking along cool as you like straight towards Ash's apartment block. Johnny's eyes narrowed in on his rucksack-clad figure and leapt out the car, heading straight over to him.

Without a thought, Johnny's angry mind and body reached for Lance as he moved to the apartment block door. "You piece of-" he didn't finish that sentence because by then he had grabbed the porcupine, had dragged him around the corner of the building where the bins were and was now holding him up against the wall with his forearm against his throat. 

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here!" He growled lowly, top lip curling as he tightening his grip.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lance cried out in shock, his legs and arms scrambling for something from his bag to fight Johnny off with. He found it and tried to swing but, having grown up with his dad, Johnny was a lot faster. His free hand smacked into the porcupine's wrist, knocking he object to the floor before Lance could have gotten a good grip of the on it.

It clattered to the ground, glinting in the light. Johnny spared it a glance to see it was a crowbar. Hiss eyes widened and he quickly spun Lance around, pinning him in place with one arm behind his back in a painful position. "Ow! Ow!" Lance complained as Johnny ripped the bag from his body. 

The bag crashed to the floor and Johnny was alarmed to find the contents spill out. It was mainly tools such as screwdrivers and hammers; another crowbar also having fallen out.

"You were gonna break in..." Johnny all but growled, spitting.

Lance began panicking. "No no I-" 

"Don't lie to me!" Johnny cried. "Is this how you've been getting in before?" Johnny continued.

"What? No! That's the stupidest-" Johnny growled and Lance squirmed under the gorilla's aggressive weight. "Okay okay! I have a friend who lives here! He leant me his key so I could get in to his place more often but I've mainly been using it to try and see Ash!" He said, glancing at Johnny. "Honest!" 

Johnny glared and spun the porcupine around so he was facing him again with his strong forearm holding him in place still. "You disgust me." Johnny spat. He puffed out another angry breath, baring his teeth before reeling back his fist to punch the bastard in the face-

"Johnny?" 

He and Lance turned their faces to see Ash in her PJs, holding a bin bag and looking seriously miffed and confused.

"Ash?" Johnny breathed, dropping Lance onto the ground where he landed with a satisfying "ooff!".

"What-what...what are you doing here?!" She demanded, dropping her bin bag and throwing her arms around in shock. She then saw Lance and gasped. "And him- were you about to hit him?" She asked. 

Lance quickly gathered himself up, reaching for his bag but Johnny snarled so he leapt away, escaping while he still could. Johnny went to go after him but Ash stopped him instead. 

"Johnny!" She snapped. 

"What?" He cried, looking defeated but still a bit angry. "That...that...bastard was going to try and break in!" Ash looked slightly panicked but schooled her face to still look angry. "If I hadn't been here-"

"Why are you here, Johnny." Ash demanded, a hand on hips. Johnny froze and his hand slowly climbed up around his neck to rub it nervously, all his anger now drained and replaced with embarrassment and, if he was honest, fear.

"Um...I uh..." he stumbled on his words but Ash beat him to it.

"She told you, didn't she?" She finished, crossing her arms instead now. In a word...she was pissed.

Johnny hung his head in shame. "...yeh..." he said weakly. Ash huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Look Ash I-"

"Go home Johnny." Ash said, pointing out to the road where she guessed his car sat. 

"What...?" He asked dumbly, eyes wide. His heart fell at the fact that she wouldn't even look at him. Oh god, he'd messed up.

"I said, go home." Slowly, albeit hesitantly, Johnny picked up the bag and crowbar Lance had dropped, not wanting to leave it for the porcupine to find later, and headed past Ash who still refused to look at him. 

"Ash I-" she held a finger out at him, a signal to be quiet. Johnny obliged and continued walking, like a man heading to the gallows. Oh bugger, he'd screwed up royally in his hastiness to protect her. She must hate him now.

He got in his truck and watched sadly as Ash finally threw her bin bag into the one of the big bins around the side of the apartment block, before heading into said apartment block. She didn't even spare him a passing glance. 

Shit.


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute little chapter that I was so happy to write oh my gosh! I also did a little delving into unanswered questions that I had like where are Ash's parents and how did Ash learn to play the guitar. Just little personal head cannons I have...enjoy x

Chapter five - Reconciliation.

That night, Ash went upstairs to her apartment with anger boiling in her veins. And yet, it didn't stop her looking out her window to watch Johnny drive away. Maybe she had been a little tough on him, she wasn't sure, but she was certainly a little irritated by Johnny having been waiting for Lance.

Okay maybe a tiny bit flattered but that didn't matter. He could have gotten hurt...or worse, Lance could have gotten hurt and then Johnny would be stuck in an orange jumpsuit with his dad...and she would barely see him again! 

Woah, where did that come from?

She had to admit, finding Johnny pinning her ex up against a wall threateningly, just for her, was pretty...hot? Wow, she couldn't believe she thought that. But it had and now she had this vision in her head of him holding her up, kissing her, maybe even- nope nope! She had to be angry.

But at this point, her anger had diminished and she was instead stuck with a sadness that had appeared when she remembered how he had looked at her after she had yelled at him. Oh god, she'd messed up. He had only wanted to help. And this was Johnny she was thinking about. Sure he was reckless, but he always had good intentions. 

Same with Meena really... Honestly, how had she thought that what had happened before dinner wouldn't have been told to Johnny. Meena only did what she thought was right, even if it meant breaking Ash's trust to make sure Johnny knew what was wrong with their friend. She'd probably do the same.

Even if it meant sitting in his truck at a late hour in the evening just to make sure she was safe.

She should apologise tomorrow, she decided, heading to check the locks on the front door. Then she froze. Johnny had said earlier, after Lance had scrammed, that the dick was going to try and-

Hurriedly, she checked the locks and rushed to the window. There was no one there now so she gave a tense breath of relief. He wouldn't try now, after nearly being smashed to death by Johnny's giant fists, would he?

Lance was stupid, but not that stupid.

Warily, she moved away from the window but left the sitting room light on as to simulate her still being up and moved to her bedroom. She had wanted to sleep, but now every sound she heard was Lance trying to break in. 

She eventually drifted off around 1 in the morning, barely able to keep her eyes open. When her alarm blared at 7, six hours later, she jumped awake and sat straight up. Damn alarm.

She turned it off and headed for breakfast and got dressed into her uniform, tossing her spare clothes into a bag, before finally leaving the house around 8. The little shop she worked at down town didn't open until 9 so it gave her plenty of time to race down to the train station near her apartment. She scanned her pass and just caught the next train to town just in time.

The train had always started getting busy at this time, so Ash squeezed herself between taller patrons to get to a pole to hold onto whilst gripping her bag strap tightly in one hand. 

Swaying slowly to the trains movement would normally nearly put her to sleep at this time in the mornings but today she was somehow very awake, thinking forward to how she would apologise to Johnny. She hated apologising, just as much as she did saying thank you when you barely know the person you're thanking.

Work was slow, but the customers came in streams. Working in a shop in the down town area usually meant you'd be busy, but in those short few bursts where there wouldn't be many people, Ash would let her mind wonder to what Johnny was doing, how he was since last night. Every time she did, she would feel a small burst of shame bloom throughout her chest. She shouldn't have gotten angry but she was stubborn.

Ash had always been a stubborn, 'shout and ask questions' later sort of person. This trait of hers had really screwed up her relationship with her dad, who now lived in a far off town as a respectable police officer with a new wife and a son. She didn't hear from him, at all.

Ash's parents had split up almost a year before Ash got with Lance, which was about two years ago. Her going out with Lance was probably at first a dig at her dad for leaving her mum in the first place. They had always had arguments on how Ash should grow up, with her dad wanting her to go to some big pretentious university and getting a respectable job as a doctor or something. Her mum on the other hand wanted her to pick what she did with her future, supporting her in whatever she chose to do. 

Her mum is a big CEO in the music industry; it's actually what got Ash into music in the first place. That along with her grandfather who had taught her how to play the guitar. He had been like her once, a kid with a dream but his had never gotten the chance to be lived. He still lived in the same city he had been born in, the one Ash lived in too, in a care home since he couldn't live with mum when she was constantly moving. Ash felt she had felt that she should probably let him live with her but she had had Lance then. Not that her granddad cared. He had told Ash he wouldn't let her look after him, no matter what. He wanted her to live her dream.

After the competition he had called her up with a blubbery voice, telling her how proud he was. It was one of Ash's proudest moments.

When closing time finally rolled around Ash clocked out and changed into her spare clothes in the staff bathroom, before waving to Joe the owner as she left below the lowered door protector. She rushed back to the train station to catch the train to go further down town to where the theatre was.

Her heart gave a nervous twinge; it had been a while since she'd been back, having missed three rehearsals by now. Oh man! She was also supposed to help Johnny with that song he was writing. She briefly wondered how he'd gotten on without her. Probably fine since he had Mrs Crawley and Meena, they'd be able to help. She tried to ignore the little spike of jealousy that niggled at her chest at the thought of Meena or Mrs Crawley helping Johnny with thei- I mean his song.

Her stop came and she hopped off, walking thoughtfully to the theatre. She didn't want to rush in there without thinking about what she would say. She knew she wanted to apologise...a lot. She needed to say sorry to Moon for having skipped so many rehersals and to Rosita for having probably worried her... actually probably the whole theatre crew on that note, since Johnny had said everyone had been worried. Johnny. She needed to apologise to him most importantly. 

She felt like a fool as she turned the corner on the street she needed to be at. There it was, the theatre. There was still some reconstruction happening on the roof and on other parts, but nothing that got in the way of the work happening inside.

Shakily, she pulled open the front door and walked inside. No one was ever in the foyer, so she had to continue wandering in until she would actually come across anyone. First stop was Moon and he'd probably be in his office.

Ash jogged up the stair and made her way to Buster's office, not paying attention to where she was going due to being stuck in thought, and running straight into someone who was coming out of Mrs Crawley's office.

"Oh, sorry." She responded without thought, moving to continue past the animal.

"Ash?" It was Johnny. She looked up to see his sad and nervous expression when she met his eyes. "H-how are you?" He asked quietly, rubbing his neck and glancing away. 

Ash's eyes were wide; she had not meant to see Johnny first. Oh god, oh god! Her brain was going a mile a moment but her mouth just wouldn't move. She stood dumbly, staring up at the boy that had plagued her mind all morning.

"J-Johnny." She croaked, throat suddenly dry. "I-I'm fine...uh...you?" She winced at her own voice.

"Yeh, yeh...I'm good..." he said, still not really looking at her. They both awkwardly stood still for a second, trying not to meet the others eye, before both took a sharp intake of breath.

"Look I'm really sorry for-" they stopped, realising they were saying the same thing. Johnny blinked.

"You go-" they stopped again, this time chuckling at the fact that they were still talking in sync. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so angry last night. You were doing it 'cause you cared and I didn't see that, sorry." Ash quickly poured out with a small smile, feeling her face warm quite a bit.

"No no. I should apologise. I shouldn't have been there- I mean I'm glad I was there because I caught the bugger before he could...well, you could probably take care of yours- not to say...um...sorry I... uh..." He stumbled over his words, face and ears feeling uncomfortable hot. His body became tense as he thought about how much he screwed up his sentences. 

"No, it's cool. I'm glad you were there...I don't think I could of...yeh." Ash shrugged. "Thanks, I guess..." she said, smiling at Johnny. Johnny saw this and relaxed slightly, smiling back. 

"I-I'm glad I could help..." he breathed. Ash spared him one more genuine small smile before jumping. 

"O-oh, I've got to- I've got to go see Moon." She said moving away but turning her body so that she was still talking to him. "You know, say sorry for not being here and stuff..." she said, twiddling her fingers. "I-I'll see you later...I could help w-with the song?" She asked, wincing at herself.

Johnny's smile grew at how sweet Ash was stumbling over her words. "Yeh, yeh sounds good. See you in a bit." He agreed, waving her off. 

Ash turned away, cursing her tongue. Johnny watched her disappear behind Buster's door, smiling to himself. He gave a heavy sigh and continued walking.

Buster had been really understanding, still looking a little concerned about it being such a 'long sick break', but fully accepting her apology. Rosita and the rest of the crew were the same really accept Rosita ran to her and gave her a massive hug, listing off the reasons as to why she was so worried. Ash just let her do what she wanted, a small smile on her face as she was practically hugged to death. 

It was only when Gunter came over and joined in the hug, followed by Meena (who looked a little upset), Johnny, Mrs Crawley, Eddie and even Mike that she put her foot down and told them to get lost whilst grinning like an idiot. The group had scattered, giggling and smiling like fools.

After that, Meena approached her telling her Johnny had explained what had happened (after a lot of persuasion as to why he came in looking like a big, sad mope) and that she was really sorry for having told him. Ash had said it was fine, "he probably saved my life last night..." she had joked, but they both knew that it was possibly true.

She had then spent the rest of the rehearsal with Johnny helping write the notes for his new song. It was coming along really well, and Johnny had even added a few lyrics whilst she had been gone.

"This sounds really good." Ash complimented. She was sat on a stool next to Johnny who sat at the piano, pieces of note paper and lined paper scattered everywhere. Johnny turned to smile at her.

"Thanks I...I wasn't sure about the new lyrics." He said bashfully.

"No no, they're really good. They go really well." Ash smiled, turning to look at the gorilla. Johnny coughed and turned away, face warm. Ash's smile widened.

"Th-that's good. Uh...I was wondering...I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but uh, since you helped me with most of it...i-if you'd like to sing it with me?" He asked, his hand coming up to do what he usually did when he became nervous: rub his neck.

Ash's eyes widened and she practically beamed. "Really?" She asked, shifting in her seat to face him better.

"I mean...only if you want too..." Johnny reiterated anxiously, his face uncomfortable hot now. He turned his head to look at the porcupine and felt his stomach somersault at the excited look in Ash's bright icy blue eyes.

"Yeh, that'd be fun." She reassured him, buzzing with happiness.

"Would you want to play guitar?" He asked, knowing she preferred rock and roll over the sort of songs Johnny did any day.

Ash pulled a face. "Johnny, I don't need to play guitar to enjoy myself." She laughed at the gorilla's sheepish face. "And besides, it wouldn't go with the song." She shrugged and began picking up the note paper they had wrote on to tidy things up a bit. It was just then that Mrs Crawley poked her head into the room.

"Oh there you are. Mr Moon sent me up to say that he was closing up early. He said something came up with Nana and she had called him over to talk to him." she said with chuckle. 

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Johnny asked, concerned.

"Oh no dear, something about colour schemes for the building or something along those lines." The old lizard laughed, waving her hand at Johnny. "I hope this doesn't affect your song." She added sympathetically.

Johnny and Ash shared a look. "I don't think so. I mean, we have been working on it for almost 2 hours now. We'll probably have it finished by next rehearsal." Ash said, shrugging and Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Oh good. I look forward to hearing it." Mrs Crawley called to them as she waddled off. 

"I guess we should go then?" Johnny suggested, getting up and grabbing his jacket from where it hung on the wall. Ash hopped down from her stool and grabbed her bag from the floor, swinging her own jacket on and turning the light off as she past it. The duo headed down the stairs and to the foyer.

"Where is everyone?" Johnny pointed out, looking around.

"Probably gone already." Ash shrugged. "I'll see you next time?" she then asked, grinning. She looked out the door windows and froze.

"Yeh you too...Ash?" Johnny stopped, looking at Ash's frozen form in confusion. He came and stood next to her to see what she was looking at and scowled. Across the street and sat at a bus bench, was Lance wearing a pair of shades and very clearly staring at the theatre.

"I can't believe he's here?" Ash said, completely dumbfounded. Great, now her ex was stalking her at the theatre too. 

"I can." Johnny said grouchily. He moved away and tapped Ash on the shoulder. She turned to him and he smiled weakly. "Uh...would you like a ride home?" He asked.

Ash smiled. "Yes, thanks." She said, moving to walk with him. 

Johnny turned to lead the way but Ash reached over to grab his hand, making him jump. He grinned however and squeezed her hand in reply. They duo waltz down the stairs out in front of the theatre, talking and laughing together and purposely ignoring the porcupine across the road. 

They jumped in Johnny's truck and the gorilla started the engine, pulling away from the curb while Ash turned on the radio. There weren't a lot of songs they both knew on but they tried their best to sing along anyway, laughing at one another's sounds as they tried to mimic the words.

When Johnny later pulled up outside Ash's apartment block, she unplugged herself and turned to him smiling. "This was fun." She said, grinning. 

"Yeh, it was." Johnny agreed goofily, not really sure what to say. He was too busy noticing Ash's icy blue eyes to think of anything anyway.

Ash chuckled and turned to open the door, but paused and turned quickly, planting a small kiss onto Johnny's fluffy cheek before jumping out the car. "See yah Johnny." She said, giddily.

"Yeh...s-see yah..." he replied, smiling happily as his hand touched where she kissed. He watched her safely head indoors before finally driving off, back home.


	6. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty good chapter, even despite what happens at the beginning. It's just...uughh just wait...it's pleasing!

Chapter six - disaster 

Since Johnny had been as kind as to drop her home that day, the two of them had made it a regular thing to meet up every so often in the weeks. These little outings ranged from visiting the cinema to going out for lunch and dinner together. There had even been a few times in which they would just stay at either Ash's or Johnny's place, watching movies and sleeping over there.

Meena would join in sometimes, but she had friends outside the theatre group unlike Johnny and Ash. She was also still in high school, meaning she just couldn't make it on a few occasions.

Meena did, however, make time for helping Ash with her packing.

It's not like Ash had tonnes of personal effects to bring with her, and there was some stuff she wouldn't even need to take when moving in with Johnny anyway. There were also items in the apartment that actually belong to the place. Things like the dishwasher and washing machine, which she had only used a few times when she really needed to, trying to save money when she was still living with Lance. 

Five weeks of packing and hanging out with those two later though, the apartment was pretty much empty apart from the bed in the bedroom which would be moved later on along with the sofa that was still in the sitting room, several large boxes and her few plates and cutlery that she was using to eat with.

The place was feeling a little less like the place she had known from the past and more like an opened cage. She was nearly free from the memories that had latched themselves onto the walls and floor.

It was now a Friday, almost half nine in the evening and Ash was expecting Johnny to come over soon for a movie night. She had offered to Meena for her to come over also but Meena had declined with a wink, saying she would "leave them to it". Ash has gasped and playfully punched the elephant who at that point was close to tears with laughter.

Ash was sat on the sofa, searching on her laptop for ideas of movies she and Johnny could watch later. Though she was excited for Johnny to come over soon, she had a sinking feeling that she couldn't quite place.

Ever since Johnny had started coming round, Ash had seen and heard less and less of Lance. The only times she really saw him at this point was when he loiterered outside the theatre, staring at the building from different points outside.

Having Johnny stay around had meant that she barely had to deal with Lance, and while that was nice it also felt like she was exploiting her friend. She knew that wasn't the case because she enjoyed the time she spent with Johnny more than she enjoyed how Lance wouldn't go toe-to-toe with the gorilla, but the the feeling was still there despite this.

Feeling agitated and a little peckish, Ash hoped off the sofa and headed to the kitchen to start popping the popcorn in the microwave. Johnny would be round soon anyways, usually coming around 10 so it made sense to start preparing the snacks.

A knock on the door pulled her away from the microwave, a small excited grin on her face as she headed to open it. "Oh man, Johnny you won't believe what movies I found-"

"Ash." That voice. That voice was not Johnny. 

Without touching the door, she backed away and cursed herself for having spoken out. She bumped into the wall behind her and headed into the sitting room where she grabbed her phone from the sofa.

"Ash? I know you're in there..." Lance called through the wood. His speech was slurred and Ash's heart picked up speed at the realisation that he was drunk. "Come on... let me in...I just wanna talk." Lance continued, "can't we have a normal, civi-cive-civilised conversation?" He grumbled. 

Ash moved around the sofa so it was now between her and the door, ignoring him and hoping that would work the same way it had before. She prayed he would leave soon because she didn't want Johnny beating the living crap out of her ex. She didn't want Johnny to get into trouble just for her.

"Go away Lance!" She yelled back at him, rethinking the decision afterwards because 'what a stupid idea'.

"Ash." Lance started. It went quiet for a second and Ash wondered if he had been stopped or something. He wouldn't stop by himself so-

Suddenly there was heavy thumping against the door. "Let me in!" He cried, slamming his body into the wood. Ash threw herself backwards, to put as much space between her and the front door. She clutched her phone tightly but couldn't decide what to do. Her brain quickly shifted an image of Johnny holding Lance up against the wall. If only Johnny was here.

There was a crackling wood sound and Ash snapped her head up to look round the wall division to see the door. Something was poking and scratching into the crack between the door and the door frame where the lock was. He was trying to break in!

She ran back to the kitchen to find some kind of weapon to defend herself with. Finding a knife in one of the drawers, she clutched it tightly in one hand whilst scanning her phone for Johnny's number. 

Her heart raced as she listened to the sounds of the front door groaning under Lance pressure to get it open as her phone rang. On the third dial, Johnny picked up.

"Hey Ash I'm just heading-"

"Please tell me you're nearby!" She tried to whisper but her voice was wobbly and nervously loud. Her body felt cold and numb and yet the cracking sound of wood from the door went straight through her skin, making her shiver with nerves. "Johnny?" 

"A-Ash what's wrong? What's happened?" Johnny asked, his voice accompanied by a lot of movement, 

"I-It's Lance! He-he's trying to break in!" She cried, gripping her knife tightly and hid behind the sofa. She heard Johnny swear over the line as she simultaneously listened to the struggle Lance was having trying to pry the door open.

"A-Ash just listen to me, okay? You're gonna be okay! I'm coming! Just keep-keep me on, you're gonna be okay!" Johnny tried to soothe her with. Ash nodded to the phone.

"Got ya..." she said, peaking over the sofa. She frowned and steadied her breathing, watching the door shiver under Lance's attempt to get it open. "Johnny?" She mumbled into the phone.

"Yeh?" He asked.

"Are you nearly here?" She asked, keeping her voice steady.

"I'm nearly there, I promise!" Ash could hear the weak smile coming through the gorilla's voice and smiled to herself. "I'll see you soon, I promise." He added.

"Okay, I-" the door flung open all at once and Ash was suddenly greeted by an angry and drunk Lance glaring around the room. Ash ducked behind the sofa and whimpered despite herself. 

"Ash?" Lances drunken voice boomed into the stillness of the room. Ash crawled to the side of the sofa and peaked around looking for Lance. He was wandering further into the room, having dropped the crowbar he had carried in. Ash ducked away again and took a deep breath. "Ash." Lance repeated.

Ash took a few calming breaths and peaked at the open front door before glancing around the room for Lance. Where had he gone? Ash's body felt cold all of a sudden. "Johnny...?" Ash whispered.

"Yes Ash?" Johnny responded quickly.

"I don't know where he we-" Without warning, two hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back and she let out a screech, dropping her knife and phone, the latter of which was spewing Johnny's worried shouts after hearing her cry.

"Heya Ash." Lance smirked at her, his grip on her shoulders tight as he pulled her out from behind the sofa. She wriggled to get free but he just gripped tighter. "I've been trying everything to speak to you again." He said slimily.

"Lance, let go of me." She demanded, her voice wavering slightly.

"Why would I do that? I loved you Ash. Doesn't that mean anything to you...?" He drunkenly asked, blinking lazily at her. 

"No it doesn't." She responded boldly, wriggling still.

"Keep still!" He growled, pushing her down. She cried out in pain before glaring.

"No! Let. Me. Go!" She growled, stabbing her quills at his chest. Lance leapt away in pain and shook, giving Ash enough time to scramble away. She could hear her heart in her ears.

"Come back!" Lance snarled, throwing himself after her. She dodged, trying to make her way to the kitchen to find another weapon of some type. "Ash!" He snapped, catching up and placing himself between her and the kitchen doorway. He dove at her but she dodged again, breathing heavily.

"Leave me alone!" She screeched, shoving boxes into his path. She raced towards the open front door but he blocked her again, this time grabbing onto her wrist. Ash panicked and tried to pull against him. 

"If I can't have you! No one can!" He screamed at her, bringing his face close to hers. Her free hand pushed against him but he grabbed the wrist of that one too, shoving her back whilst gripping her tight and shoving his mouth against hers. She struggled, turning her face away from his. He pulled away, disgruntled.

Seeing this, she smacked her head against his nose. He went reeling but still clung to one wrist while the other hand inspected the damage.

Ash saw this and in a final angry and scared attempt to get away, turned to look Lance straight in the eye and glared. "I belong to no one!" She cried, slamming her fist into the male porcupine's face and successfully knocking him backwards towards the door. He recovered quickly, gripping his face and now glaring.

Ash smirked but then grew frightened again when Lance snapped "you're gonna regret that you bitch!" He slurred, charging at her. Ash turned and fled, heading into the bathroom. She quickly went to close the door but Lance pushed against it, keeping it open slightly to get his arm through the gap.

Ash screamed and hit his arm repeatedly, only stopping when he pulled back so that she could slam the door shut and lock it with the bolt, pressing her back against it as well.

She tried to calm her breathing but Lance screaming and shouting whilst repeatedly crashing into the door meant that her brain was going a million miles a second while her heart was pounding in her chest. The door being shoved every so often would throw her body forward slightly, panicking her further.

She slowly sunk to the floor and covered her head in her arms, feeling silent tears flee down her face.

"Johnny..." she whispered, "...help..." 

Funnily enough, a little while after those words were uttered, the shouting and banging on the door were replaced with shouting from a far away. She could now hear other voices too, voices that sounded like the police and-

"Ash?!" She could hear Johnny calling for her.

Quickly, she unbolted the door and peeked out through the gap she had created. In the mess that was now her apartment, she could just about see Lance being dragged away by a rhino police officer with two others standing by to help. He was thrashing and kicking his legs about violently, screaming profanities at Johnny who was busy looking around for her.

"Johnny..." Ash's broken voice called to him and the gorillas gentle yet worry-filled brown eyes connected with hers. He let out a relieved breath when she pushed the bathroom door open a little more, allowing her room to walk out and towards him. He me her halfway, falling to his knees to greet her in a hug.

She felt so relieved, feeling the warm protection of the gorilla's giant arms. She allowed herself to snuggle into his jacket, breathing in the leather and dampening the material with her tear stained cheeks.

"I was so worried!" Johnny mumbled into her neck, breathing in her scent. Ash smiled weakly, hugging into him a little bit tighter. She didn't want this moment to ever end, wishing she could revel in the reassuring waves of Johnny's scent forever.

Unfortunately, Johnny did pull away only to allow himself to look her over in search of wounds. "I swear to god if that idiot hurt you, I'll maim him." He growled, canines slipping out, and the vision sent jitters through Ash's stomach. 

"I'm fine..." she said quietly, not quite looking into his eyes. Johnny frowned sadly.

"I'm glad." He said softly, pulling her back into a hug. "I'll never let him hurt you again Ash. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I really should have, damnit. I'm so sorry Ash." Ash was sort of listening, safely snuggled into Johnny's chest, but at he same time she was more concerned with the sound of the gorilla's now steadying heart beat. "I'm so sorry Ash..." he had said, after a lot more talking that Ash hadn't been listening to. Oops.

Slowly, she pulled away. Johnny looked down at her worriedly. Without thinking, Ash grabbed his jacket lapels and kissed him soundly on the lips. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but later on she would regard this as a win.

His lips felt so much nicer than Lance's when he had shoved his upon her earlier. She allowed herself to relax into it, attempting to memorise the little ways in which he moved against her. Loving every second.

Just as fast as she had kissed him, though, she had also come to her senses and pulled away in shock. "J-Johnny!...I...uh..." she blushed hard, feeling her face heat up uncomfortably. "S-sorry..." she mumbled, glancing away from the gorilla's eyes.

Johnny smiled softly, his face feeling awfully warm also. "It's fine." He said, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you're safe." He added softly, staring down at her almost lovingly. Was that right? Was he really staring at her lovingly?

"Come on." He sighed, picking himself up. "We should take you out to one of the ambulances, make sure you're okay." He informed, reaching for her hand. Ash didn't resist, taking his hand and letting him lead her despite feeling fine herself.

She looked where their hands were joined and smiled. 

Thank god for Johnny.


	7. Johnny's reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same as last chapter but Johnny's side of the story...hope you like it...

Chapter seven - Johnny's reason.

Johnny had been down at the locksmiths in town. He and Louis, his landlord, had been talking and Louis had suggested getting a new key for Ash to use for herself. He had even given Johnny a number to a locksmiths that he was good friends with and negotiated a discount.

So that was where Johnny was now, running late for his movie night with Ash. His stomach was feeling jittery, tied in knots at the thought of being able to give Ash her own key to their place. Their place! It felt like such a strange and dreamlike ideal.

He sat on a bench in the store, waiting for the owner to return with his-Ash's key when his phone rang. The stillness and quiet of the shop had meant that when it rang he had practically jumped out of his skin. Fumbling about, he reached for his phone that was located in his inside jacket pocket.

The contact read Ash and Johnny felt bad that she was probably calling to ask if he was okay. After all, he was a lot later than he usually was.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself before accepting the call. He grinned to the phone and held it to his ear. "Hey Ash I'm just heading-"

"Please tell me you're nearby!" Her voice was a nervous rush of a whisper and he could hear where she was trying to keep it steady. His mind went numb, smile falling, and began to think of several reasons as to why she could sound this afraid. His blood began to boil in anger when he narrowed them all down to one big stupid reason called Lance. "Johnny?" Her voice crackled through again and knocked him out of his thoughts.

"A-Ash what's wrong? What's happened?" Johnny tried to steady his own voice, anger and worry breaking through.

"I-It's Lance! He-he's trying to break in!" She cried, sounding as though she was trying to keep quiet at the same time. 

"Shit." Johnny swore to himself, smacking his forehead. "A-Ash just listen to me, okay? You're gonna be okay! I'm coming! Just keep-keep me on, you're gonna be okay!" Johnny said softly, trying to keep her calm. 

"Got ya..." she responded. 

"You're keys ready!" The owner said, coming back. Johnny leapt up and covered the speaker of his phone. He grabbed the key, dropped the cash and gasped a quick "thanks!" as he rushed out the shop. 

"Johnny?" He heard Ash mumble and he lifted the phone back to his ear..

"Yeh?" He asked.

"Are you nearly here?" She asked, voice sounding rough.

"I'm nearly there, I promise!" He gave a weak smile to the phone as though she would see it. "I'll see you soon, I promise." He added.

"Okay, I-" Johnny heard a distant crashing noise in the background as he unlocked his car with unsteady fingers. 

"Ash? You okay?" He called into the phone, worrying. There was no reply. "Ash?!"

"Ash?" He heard Lances drunken voice distantly and his heart raced at the realisation that he was now inside. Hurriedly he shoved himself into the car and turned the ignition, racing off the side of the road and down the street onto the fastest route to Ash's place. 

Stupid stupid! If he had just decided to get the key at some other time-!

"Johnny...?" He heard Ash whisper into the phone.

"Yeh Ash?" Johnny responded quickly' putting her speaker phone. He was so relieved to hear her voice but still utterly terrified by the fact that Lance was now possibly in the same room as her.

"I don't know where he wen-" he heard her say before it was cut off by her suddenly screeching. Johnny swore to himself again and nearly swerved off the road.

"Ash?! Ash you okay?! What's happened?!" He yelled to the phone. He heard distant voices and movement. "Ash!" Johnny cried. Nothing. He dropped the phone onto the chair next to him and focused his energy on speeding through traffic. He had one goal right now and that goal was to get to Ash in time. 

He felt really awful for having not been there already to stop Lance getting in before hand but if something happened to Ash before he could reach her, he could never forgive himself. She was more than a crush. She was his best friend.

He raced through red lights and screamed passed moving vehicles, nearly causing an accident a couple times. Constantly in a similar state of mind to when he had tried to pick up his dad and uncles after a crap rehearsal, the day they got arrested before he could get there. This time would be different though because this time he would make it in time, no matter what.

As he swerved around the corner Johnny swore, for the rest of his life, that nothing would ever be more relieving and frightening as spotting a two police cars and an ambulance on Ash's street. 

Breaking hard, he skidded to a halt onto the pavement and jumped out his truck, heading over to the apartment block where two officers stood while two others spoke by the door. It looked as though they too had only just arrived and were discussing what to do. It made Johnny's blood boil for the second time that evening. 

A police man saw him approaching and moved to stop him. "Sir! Sir. Could you please stand back!" He called, holding a hand out to stop Johnny. When Johnny showed no sign of stopping however he stepped forward. "Sir. If you could please step ba-"

"You don't understand, my friend is in there!" Johnny said, stopping in front of the officer. The elephant motioned Johnny backwards with hand signs before crossing his arms, frowning at the gorilla. Johnny glared back at him, still trying to get passed only to be blocked each time he tried.

"Sir, I must ask for you to stand back. Let the police do their job." The elephant remarked calmly. "According to the complaints, someone broke in to the place." The elephant continued, with information Johnny was pretty sure he shouldn't be telling him. Not that he didn't know what was happening. But he ignored that and focused on the fact that if he didn't get in there soon, who knew what would happen.

"I'm telling you I've got to get in there!" Johnny yelled, still trying to get passed.

"Sir!" 

Johnny grunted and moved to step away. The police officer watched him before moving away to speak to a sheep who had come over to complain about the noise, and the split second he turned Johnny dashed for it. He shoved himself under the police tape despite the police officers protests and raced towards the open apartment block door. He didn't notice but three officers chased after him, not quite catching up.

Johnny ran up all the flights of stairs, ignoring the people peering out confusedly through their open doors. He continued moving, pushing passed anyone who was in his way. 

He reached Ash's door in record time and to his horror found the door frame and door lock splintered, pieces of wood scattered everywhere. He stepped into the front room, followed by the officers. They went to stop Johnny but saw Lance slamming his body into the bathroom door, screaming and shouting up a storm. 

One pulled a gun out while yelling a quick "freeze!" as one of his colleagues stepped forward with hand cuffs. They saw the porcupine had no visible weapon but took the precaution to demand for him to get down on the ground with hands up so that one of the officers could cuff him.

Once Lance was finally cuffed and in the process of being dragged out, yelling and swearing at Johnny who rightfully ignored him after initially glaring, the gorilla began looking for Ash as he called for her. 

"Johnny..." he heard Ash's rough voice call after a moment and turned to her, panic and fear rushing out of his body to be replaced by relief and her unscathed yet ruffled appearance. Their eyes met and he let out a relieved breath when she finally pushed the bathroom door open a little more, showing she was seemingly okay whilst also allowing her room to walk out and towards him. 

Johnny, being completely relieved, jogged over and met her halfway. He dropped to his knees and opened his arms out to offer a hug that she gratefully received.

"I was so worried!" Johnny mumbled, allowing himself to breath in her warm scent. He felt her snuggle into him a little bit. He didn't want this moment to ever end, wishing he could hold her small warm body forever.

His worry refilled him quickly however, and being the gentleman he was, he pulled away to check her form over for blood or any other signs of wounds. She seemed to be okay but he couldn't help the sentence "I swear to God if that idiot hurt you, I'll maim him." that came out through his clenched tooth growl. Ash's eyes widened and he worried if he frightened her.

"I'm fine..." she said quietly, not quite looking into his eyes. Johnny frowned, still looking her over. Happy he couldn't see anything wrong for now he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm glad." He said softly feeling less than satisfied but also as though he was annoying her through his constant worry. He stopped thinking and instead decided to pull her back into a hug. "I'll never let him hurt you again Ash. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I really really should have been though, damnit and I can understand if you get upset. I'm so sorry Ash." He muttered into her shoulder feeling awful. "I promise I'll never let him hurt you again. I'll always try to be there for you...I can't believe that I failed you. I'm so sorry Ash..." he had said, feeling Ash snuggle into him again. 

He then felt her pull away but let her, beginning to worry (once more) that he had probably really angered her with his constant badgering. Oh God, he must be ruining this moment they were having. Were they having a moment? Well I guess they weren't now. Johnny worriedly looked down at her, terrified she'd tell him to shut up and that he was worrying too much or somethin-

Suddenly, her lips were connected to his is a soft yet surprisingly hard kiss. He froze for a moment before allowing himself to relax into it. 

This was wonderful; Ash's lips felt amazing against his own. He decided then that this was probably how he wanted to die; with the truly most beautiful feeling of Ash's affection through something as sweet and simple as a kiss as the last thing he ever feels.

However, just like all other good things that must come to an end eventually, Ash pulled away.

"J-Johnny!...I...uh..." her face went a lovely shade of red and her eyes went wide. "S-sorry..." she mumbled, glancing away from the gorilla's eyes.

Johnny felt his own face warm and he smiled softly. "It's fine." He said before kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you're safe." He added, staring down at her. She looked beautiful blushing like that, icy blue eyes staring up at him in both shock and...affection? His heart stuttered at the thought.

"Come on." He eventually sighed while picking himself up and, in the movement, unfortunately removing himself from the warmth of Ash's smaller body. He missed it immediately. "We should take you out to the ambulances outside, make sure you're okay." He added, reaching for her hand. Ash realised and took his hand rather quickly.

He felt himself smile giddily. He loved the feeling of her hand in his. It was like euphoria.

"Is there really an ambulance?" She asked, smirking tiredly. At Johnny's nod mixed with a shrug she snickered. 

He led her downstairs, almost like he was worried she would break. And of course, much to Johnny's embarrassment, she noticed and she snorted. "Johnny, I'm fine." She said, squeezing his hand. He had apologised sheepishly, rubbing at his neck. 

The paramedic on hand checked Ash over while the officer from earlier questioned Johnny, who explained the situation the best he could without really knowing what had happened after his and Ash's phone call. He would keep glancing at Ash whilst talking to remind himself she was safe now.

The officer finished writing up Johnny's description and moved over to one of his co workers to speak to him. Johnny used this to head over to where Ash was sat after the paramedic had finally finished up her examination. 

Earlier on, Johnny had handed her his jacket to stop her nervous shivers thinking it was from the cold. Little did he realise that it had helped anyway due to his comforting scent now draped over Ash in the form of the jackets warmth.

"How you feelin'?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the ambulance with her. Ash glanced to where Lance was locked into the back of a police car.

"Better. At least." She shrugged half-heartedly.

"Listen...I-I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier. Maybe if I had, he wouldn't have been able to break in and stuff...I...sorry." Johnny apologised sadly, looking away from Ash. Ash's eyes widened.

"Really?" She started cocking an eyebrow and gaining Johnny's attention. He turned to look at her, confused and sad. "You want to take the fall or something? Johnny, I don't blame you!...I blame him." She said, pointedly nodding her head towards the car holding Lance. "Even if you had been here tonight, what's to say he didn't come later on in the week when we didn't have plans. Who knows?" Ash smiled softly at the gorilla, who smiled weakly in return.

Johnny then tried to look away again but Ash stood so she was eye level and took his face into her hands. "Johnny..." she whispered tentatively. Johnny slowly faced her again. "Just please know that I don't blame you." She said with a lot of feeling, her eyes gentle. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before hugging him. "Thank you." She murmured.

Johnny's eyes prickled and he hugged her back tightly. He would always be there for her. Always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cutesy little chapter...hope you enjoy!

Chapter eight - coming together.

After the incident with Lance, Ash had been staying at Johnny's until they were actually able to move everything over. It was nice but it also meant that her bed and other much needed items were not with her. Which in turn resulted in her not really having anywhere to sleep.

She would have been fine with sleeping on Johnny's sofa in the small sitting room his apartment had, but he wouldn't allowing her to and instead persuaded her take his bed while he took the sofa. 

When he had suggested the idea, he had put it forward with such passion that it had actually made them both blush in embarrassment and Ash was a little too awed to actually argue.

This was not to say that Ash was upset with the arrangements. Oh gosh no! Johnny's room was filled with his amazingly calming scent, and it drove her absolutely crazy. She, at times, liked to pretend that he was actually holding her in her sleep with her duvet simulating his arm draped over her in protection. It was wonderful.

Her situation wasn't helped by the fact that Johnny was an absolute sweetheart and a gentleman to boot, and while that usually wasn't something Ash looked for specifically, Ash had to admit that she loved it.

One time, he had stepped out of the bathroom having forgotten to take a shirt in with him to change into, and Ash was able to sneak a glance at Johnny's shirtless form. And woah was she glad she got this chance! He was lean; pretty muscular but not over the top, with biceps the size of Ash's head. 

Johnny had noticed her staring and had blushed, stuttering nervously as he rushed to grab a shirt from his room. Ash wasn't even embarrassed. She was more in shock because how the hell had she not noticed Johnny like this before?

She had to admit, it was defiantly a bonus point to add the something-more-than-a-crush she had recently been feeling towards the gorilla. I mean, have you seen the guy? Drop dead gorgeous with an adorable dorky personality, as well as being this...God-like figure underneath? Jackpot!

Ash was currently sat, a dazed smile on her face, with Meena sat next to her talking about something Ash wasn't really paying much attention to. They were sat on Ash's apartment sitting room floor, picking up items that they could easily move to Johnny's by hand. Other objects, like the bed and the sofa, were to be moved over the weekend. 

The porcupine was lazily wrapping a framed photo of her family when Meena finally noticed her friend wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Ash?" She asked, tilting her head. She immediately noticed the expression on her friend's face, all smiley and half-closed eyes. "Oh my gosh!" She squeaked, "what happened?!" She asked, grabbing Ash's shoulders and shaking the girl slightly.

Ash jumped at looked at her friend. "W-what are you doing?" She cried, feeling dizzy from the shaking.

Meena stopped her movement. "Don't try to hide it! I want to know everything!" Meena beamed.

"What?" Ash frowned, confused because she hadn't been listening up until Meena started shaking her brains out. "What are you on about?" She asked.

"You face!" Meena said, gesturing with her hands towards her friend. "Something clearly happened with you and Johnny, right?" She continued, ears shading her face; maybe she had read the expression wrong?

"Oh..." Ash mumbled, blushing and looking back down at her packing with a small giddy smile. "N-nothing happened...not really..." she alluded softly.

Meena squealed. "Oh my gosh! What happened? Tell me!" She squeaked, leaving what she was wrapping to the side and turning her full body to Ash. The porcupine chuckled and put her frame down as well, still not really looking at her friend.

"It was nothing, okay. I...look...I may or may not have seen...you know, stuff..." Ash fumbled, smiling sheepishly. She wasn't sure what to tell the elephant. She looked up and saw the crazed look on her friends face.

"What kind of stuff?" Meena giggled, wiggling her brows with a slightly pink face. Ash blushed and her eyes widened.

"Meena!" She gasped, playfully shoving the elephant. "I can't believe you." She snorted, shaking her head. Meena meanwhile was practically crying with laughter, holding her stomach tightly.

"What's going on in here?" Rosita's voice came from the kitchen. The pig popped her head round the door frame with a smile and a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing!" "Ash has a crush!" They both said and Ash gasped again. 

"Meena!" Ash cried, face uncomfortable hot and palms sweaty. She stared down at her wrapping in embarrassment.

"A crush huh? Is it anyone I know?" Rosita asked genuinely, a motherly smile passing her features. Rosita had a hunch.

Ash shrugged half-heartedly, not really committing her voice. She really didn't want to talk about this. 

The mother smiled sympathetically and crouched in front of the teenager, a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, Ash." She reassured, patting her arm. Ash smiled softly at the pig and Rosita then stood. "Come on, let's finish up so we can head down to the theatre." She said, knowingly.

Together, the three females finished packing the small stuff and brought the boxes down to Rosita's car so they could drive them to Johnny's place, which was where they were heading to now.

Interestingly, when they got there, Johnny was just returning from what was probably the gym if the yellow sleeveless shirt and grey shorts were any hint. "Oh, hey guys!" He called as he was unlocking the door to the garage.

"Hey Johnny!" Rosita called, waving to the gorilla. Meena and Ash had gotten out already and were taking boxes out of the boot of the car, the elephant nudging the porcupine when she saw Johnny. Ash flushed at her friends implications, nudging her back.

"Hey Ash, need any help?" Johnny gave a nervously little smile. 

"Oh please Johnny, that'd be great!" Meena answered before Ash could say anything. She pointedly ignored the stare the porcupine gave.

"Uh...cool." Johnny grinned, jogging over to the boot of the car to allow Meena to pile boxes into his waiting arms. Arms in which Ash was trying to ignore because it was not right for them to bulge that amazingly...

All four of them brought the boxes into the apartment above the garage, into the room Ash would eventually be taking up. It was currently empty apart from the boxes the guys had already brought over but they mainly contained her clothes and such like.

Johnny left the room, after the boxes were moved in, to get a shower and to change before they all headed over to the theatre for rehearsals. With him gone, Meena finally allowed herself to wiggle her brows at Ash.

A look that Rosita unfortunately noticed.

"What's that?" She asked out of motherly curiosity. The girls stopped and stared at the pig, Meena trying not to giggle and Ash cringing for her life, inches away from either smacking her forehead or Meena's arm.

"It's nothing." Ash said as nonchalantly as she could manage.

Rosita gasped however, connecting the dots. "Oh my gosh! It's Johnny isn't it? He's the-!" Rosita suddenly gave a huge, proud smile. Her hands came together in front of her mouth and she looked way too excited.

"No! No!" Ash tried to say as Meena bit her lip to stop grinning as well.

"Aww Ash. That's so-" Rosita gushed, cut off by Ash.

"Please don't say it!" She cringed, gripping her face. It was bad enough Meena knew but to have Rosita, a woman who had basically become her second mother, know about her sort-of-crush-that-Ash-was-beginning-to-think-was-possibly-more as well! Anyone with a mother could understand her trepidation.

Rosita caught herself and smiled giddily. "Sorry it's just...its cute." She said, shrugging her shoulders happily.

Ash groaned and gripped her face in her hands. Great.

Meanwhile, Meena was snorting and covering her face. She knew she'd be in trouble later but this whole situation was pretty hilarious.

A little while later, after enough teasing for Ash to want to just call it a day, Johnny finished up so they could head over to the theatre. Meena had gotten a ride with Rosita, both of them saying Ash could use the time with Johnny to which Ash had said "I'll be living with him soon, I don't need time.". The two females had just giggled and left, damn them.

"Where'd they go?" Johnny asked, coming into the sitting room while rubbing his fur dry with a hand towel. 

"They headed over early." Ash shrugged. She looked up to where the gorilla stood in the doorway. He looked good. Damn him too.

Johnny threw his towel into the wash basket of the bathroom and grabbed his keys and jacket. "Shall we head out too then?" He grinned. 

Ash smirked, poking him in the side. "Let's go." 

The drive was quick and quiet, but comfortable like it usually was when the two were in each other's presence.

When they got to the theatre, they found it was suspiciously quiet. Upon entering the theatre on rehearsal days you would at least hear Gunter's music or Mikes shouting. Ash shot Johnny a confused glance and the two teens headed in further to the backstage part of the building, in search of their friends.

Back there, the lights were off but movement and whispering could be heard. Johnny moved away from where Ash stood and turned the lights on, only to reveal everyone they knew from inside the group and outside standing there looking excited.

"Congratulations!" They all called. Looking around, Ash discovered the area was now mildly covered in decorations that read out a similar message. A table covered in foods of all types lay prepared, including a lot of different cakes that she realised were probably made by Meena.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, holding her hands out in confusion.

Johnny came to stand next to her and shrugged at her, looking back over to the large group. Everyone from the theatre group were there as well as Meena's family, Rosita's family, Gunter's boyfriend, Eddie and his family and Mike's girlfriend-now-fiancée. 

"It's a party for you moving out." Buster said, stepping forward with a big grin. The group behind him nodded their heads in agreement.

"Really?" Ash queried, dumbfounded. Why on earth would they throw a party for her moving out?

"Of course!" Meena replied, coming forward as well so that she could stand next to Ash.

"Let's get this started, yah?!" Gunter exclaimed, moving away from the group to now turn on a stereo system. Pop music blasted out and Gunter ran back to his boyfriend, Andy who was a Panda, to start dancing.

Members from the group broke away to say their individual congratulations to her before all going their separate ways around the room to socialise. Ash was finally able to just stand with her friends on their own. 

"You guys didn't have to do this." Ash started but Meena made a noise of objection.

"We know. We wanted to." She affirmed, hands on hips.

Ash smiled then turned to Johnny. "Were you in on this?" She asked, crossing her arms and smirking up at him.

"No...I hadn't even realised this was happening. I was probably told now that I think about it, just don't remember..." he trailed off, laughing sheepishly. "I'm really just as surprised as you."

The three of them laughed. Meena then glanced across the room where her mum was waving to them.

"Oh! I gotta go...help my mum with something." Meena said, sidestepping slowly. "I'll be right back..." she added before winking at Ash who flushed.

If Ash was honest, her and Johnny hadn't really spoken properly since the Lance incident due to the...well...kiss. She knew she should and she had said as much so to Meena who had wholeheartedly agreed that she and Johnny needed to talk it out. It was no good leaving it bottled up.

If this was Meena's way of trying to get them to talk, standing awkwardly at a party thrown for her, then she's clearly delusional.

"So uh...this is pretty cool." She started, gesturing to the room.

Johnny snorted. "Yeh, it is." He nodded. They both stood there for a second, looking about the decorated space. Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, "feels like it's been a while..." Johnny then said. Ash turned to face him. "You know...since we've spoken properly..." he went on. He nervously looked down at his shoes.

"Heh...yeh, I guess it does..." Ash agreed, understanding that feeling completely. It was nice to know she wasn't alone in the notion.

There was a long pause before Ash and Johnny both turned, speaking over each other like they had before.

"Oh...um..." Ash froze, feeling embarrassed.

"Y-you go first..." Johnny responded, motioning his hand to her.

"I was just...uh..." Ash kicked at the floor. "About the uh...kiss?" Ash said "I uh..." she stopped, looking around the room and caught the eye of Meena who pointedly looked between Ash and Johnny, as though telling her through glances to continue talking. She frowned. "You wanna talk about this somewhere else?" She asked, looking up at the gorilla.

Johnny's eyes were wide and his face was slightly pink at the mention of their kiss. "Uh...yeh sure..." he shrugged. They headed up the stairs to Mrs Crawley's office where the piano was and sat on the bench. 

"Soo...what were you saying?" Johnny asked, sounding hopeful as he twiddled his thumbs.

Ash swallowed and rubbed her arm. "I figured...we haven't spoke about the...the kiss, you know? And um..." she paused, trying to word what she was trying to say.

"Yeh...?" Johnny motioned patiently, smiling down at Ash.

"The-the..." Ash hid her face in her hands, feeling uncomfortable. She groaned and muttered out a quick and indistinguishable "did I offended you...?" 

"What?" Johnny asked, having clearly not heard her. Her voice was all muffled under her palms. 

"Did I offended you?" Ash blurted quickly, quills bristling in anxiety.

Johnny flushed and scratched his neck. "No no!...why would you...I didn't..." he stopped and smiled softly. "I uh...I actually quite liked it..." he said bashfully, making eye contact with a dumbfounded porcupine.

"What...?" Her shoulders and body dropped in shock.

"Yeh I..." he shrugged, smiling stupidly. "Why? Are you...regretting it?" He asked, smile dropping as he turned serious for a second. 

"No!" Ash cried, then smacked her hands over her mouth. Johnny giggled. "No..." she then whispered, smiling happily also.

"I'm glad..." Johnny whispered back. Ash's face split into a huge beam. She then giggled when she noticed Johnny moving closer, and moved closer in response. "I...uh..." he tried to explain his moving but Ash chuckled again, taking the sides of his face softly before pressing a light kiss to his lips.

She pulled away to find a surprised look on the gorilla's face that slowly melted into a look of affection. His hands came up to cradle her sides and she breathed out a laugh, feeling exhilarated.

"C-can I...can I kiss you...again? He whispered. Ash nodded shyly, letting her eyes slip shut as she felt Johnny take control of the next kiss. 

This one lasted a little longer, and was much sweeter. Johnny was gentle and patient, Ash making small noises of appreciation at it all. When they pulled away again, they smiled and leant their foreheads together.

"That was good..." Ash breathed and Johnny hummed in agreement. She then moved away slightly, looking and feeling conflicted. Johnny's face fell in concern. "So...uh...what-what are we...you know...doing?" She asked, cringing at herself.

Johnny grinned then, taking her small hand gently in his own much larger hand. "How 'bout, we just take it slow?" He suggested, staring affectionately at the porcupine.

Ash looked relieved and nodded, moving closer to cuddle into the gorilla's side, smiling to herself.

Let's take this slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two points:
> 
> -Johnny's gym clothes are based off the short sing movie about Eddies instructor thing? Basically, Johnny shows up in the background working out with weights and I had to include it!
> 
> -Gunter's boyfriend, the panda, is based off a headcanon or something similar made by someone on Tumblr. I'm afraid I can't remember who made it now, sorry...
> 
> So yeh that's all...


	9. Getting back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter but I think it's pretty cute

The moving van had come over that weekend to move Ash's final belongings to Johnny's place. For Saturday and Sunday, Meena made time to help the two move Ash's stuff around, along with Rosita, Buster and Eddie when they could.

It wasn't much to move around, just wiggling the bed and cabinets up the stairs to her new room. She and Johnny had agreed on selling her sofa which had been moved into storage, something Ash had to thank Eddie for doing. 

After that, the Saturday evening and the rest of Sunday was just sorting out Ash's smaller stuff such as her clothes and her DVD collection.

Her new room was small yet cosy with her stuff eventually filling it up. The room itself being the smallest bedroom in the apartment, was just the right size for her. Though it was a bit of a squeeze with her, Meena and Johnny shuffling around inside it while sorting through her stuff. 

Ash had to admit, she had been embarrassed by Johnny helping out. She left him to sort out her personal effects and objects she'd brought that weren't clothing, like photos and books, because she wanted him nowhere near her clothes! What if he accidentally picked up her underwear?! 

She had to admit that she was glad to finally have her room. Don't get her wrong, she had guiltily enjoyed sleeping in Johnny's room but she had also felt really awful when she'd come in for breakfast to find him rubbing his neck from awkwardly sleeping on the sofa. A sofa that would fit her small size much easier but Johnny was a stubborn gentleman, through and through.

"I'll put so music on!" Meena suggested, rushing to the television in the sitting room to find a radio station. She cranked up the volume to the top 40s and happily sang along to Katy Purry's chained to the rhythm. The elephant had found she could be quite confident around her two recent friends. 

"Ew, really?" Ash snorted at the song choice. Definitely not her idea of a top song, but that was just her.

"What, it's a good song." Meena Shrugged, unpacking a pile of clothes from a box while humming. She folding the pieces that were messy and packed them into one of Ash's drawers while humming along to the song.

"Whatever you say." Ash answered nonchalantly. Her face felt hot as she quickly shoved underwear away into their respective drawer, whilst nervously glancing at Johnny who's back was turned to them. He was in the process of opening boxes that contained books and photo albums. 

"I didn't know you liked to read Ash?" Johnny said, holding up a few books. They were relative classics like an old collection of fairy tales with shiny gold leafing as well as a few separate timely additions. Wind in the Willows was amongst them. Johnny's brow rose at them. "And I didn't expect them to be...old-y stuff..." he chuckled. 

Ash shrugged. "Most of them were gifts from my Grandma and my Auntie. They both had these massive collections of books, like proper libraries in their houses. When I was little, my Grandma would babysit me and read out fairytales...it was all pretty cheesy..." she said with a soft smile. "I haven't read them in ages..." she added sadly.

She met Johnny's eyes and he gave her a soft, sympathetic smile. He didn't know what happened but he realised it was possibly a touchy area. 

The trio finished up moving stuff around and folding down the slowly emptying boxes to go back into storage, eventually making it to Sunday evening. With the bedroom nearly clean and tidy, Johnny suggested takeaway Pizza and the girls eagerly agreed.

Meena gave the bedroom a quick hoover and Ash packed away a few last socks, shoving her shoes into the bottom of her closet; they were basically finished. 

They wandered out of the bedroom to where Johnny was sat on the sofa with his head thrown back. He looked tired. 

Meena excused herself to go to the bathroom while they waited and Ash shuffled over to the sofa where Johnny lay sprawled. She smiled at his peaceful appearance and poked him in the ribs, startling him. She giggled then at his bewildered expression.

"O-oh, hey Ash." He chuckled, scratching his ear. He held his arms out for a hug and Ash shyly returned it, nestling her face into the crook of his neck when Johnny pulled her up onto his lap comfortably.

"Thanks for helping today." Ash breathed happily. She felt Johnny huff out a laugh, his breath whispering past her ear and rustling her fur.

"It was my pleasure." He said jokingly before adding "I wasn't gonna leave you too it you plonker." With a small laugh. Ash snorted at his remark and poked him again. She had recently found out he was ticklish a day or so ago and had been using it against him ever since.

Johnny squirmed under her. "Stop" he warned, but it was light hearted. 

Ash pulled away slightly so she could actually see his face. He had a small blush dusted across his cheeks, eyes lidded as he watched her. She smiled softly at him and kissed his nose. "Thank you." She said. 

Johnny looked astonished, blushing and nodded gently. He went to speak but a yawn cut him off and Ash giggled again. "Tired?" She grinned. Johnny smiled through his yawn while moving his hand away from her hip to cover his mouth. "At least you'll get your own bed back." She added and Johnny snorted.

They heard the bathroom door open and Ash slid gracefully into the seat next to the gorilla, not seeing his face fall at the movement. She stayed close though, her body nestled into his arm. 

"Hey guys!" Meena smirked knowingly at their position but didn't say anything. "Shall we watch a move?" She asked. The two on the sofa agreed and Ash jumped down to help pick from the DVDs that she had brought with her. 

"What should we watch?" She asked, rummaging through the collection.

Just that second, Johnny's phone rang and he picked it up. "Oops! It's the pizza guy. I forgot to say that we lived upstairs!" He jumped up, putting the phone back to his ear to tell the guy he'd be down there soon as he grabbed his wallet and rushed out the door. 

The two girls giggled and turned back to the movies.

"So...". Meena said slyly. "Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ash blushed and smiled. "Nothing really..." she replied quietly, the small smile on her face growing as she thought about what had happened.

Meena snorted. "Sure." She said, noticing the smile but figuring Ash wouldn't say anything else. Besides, they were looking for a movie. "How 'bout this?" Meena suggested, picking up Ash's copy of Avengers.

"Oh yes!" Ash gasped, reaching for the movie. Meena snorted again and gave the porcupine the movie. 

"I got food!" Johnny exclaimed, barging into the room holding pizza boxes. "And its bloody hot!" He added, rushing to place the boxes onto the sofa.

"I'll get drinks!" Meena suggested, hopping up off the floor to the kitchen. Ash moved to the TV to put the film on as Johnny sat down on a space that didn't have the pile of pizza on. 

"What're we watching?" He asked, watching the girl. 

Ash turned to him with a grin. "Avengers. That okay?" She had a last thought to check, since he wasn't there when they picked the movie. 

"Yes." He stated excitedly, sitting forward. 

"Good." Ash joked, putting the disc in the player. 

"Drinks!" Meena called, carrying all three cups somehow. Johnny leapt up to take two from her and placed them on the floor, which he did the same for the pizza. The trio sat down, squashed but cosy and nibbling on their pizza as they watched their movie.

They got through two films before Meena's mum came round to pick her up; she had school tomorrow after all. Johnny and Ash tottered back upstairs after saying goodbye to their friend to find the scattered pizza boxes.

"Let's clear that tomorrow?" Ash suggested, smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

Johnny snorted, "sure." He agreed, turning the lights off in the living room and kitchen as Ash headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He joined her, brushing his teeth behind her so they could both look in the mirror, grinning at each other tiredly.

Their cycle of brushing teeth and saying goodnight was different tonight as Ash had her own room and Johnny could finally go to his own room. 

Ash wiped her mouth and followed Johnny out to the corridor, tugging his hand. He looked to her and she gestured for him to come down to her height. Lowering himself to his knees, Ash kissed him soundly before turning and heading to her room. 

The porcupine reached the doorframe and turned to see Johnny's adorably surprised face as he watched her head to her room. She chuckled and waved goodnight, finally heading in and closing the door. 

Johnny grinned at the closed door, face hot and heart full. He realise then that this was the best decision of his young life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katy Purry pun, it's not a spelling mistake lol. 
> 
> Also, choice of song was literally down to it being the first song I could think of at the time and I like the idea of Meena being really good at singing it.
> 
> And avengers haha I thought that was funny


	10. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is also a pretty short chapter but it's pretty sweet and possibly a pretty good ending. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!!

Chapter ten - Moving on

The pair of them had gained a sort of synchronisation since Ash had moved in about two weeks ago.

At 6:30, Johnny would get up and head into the bathroom to get his shower. He'd then get dressed and go straight to the kitchen around 7 which is when Ash usually comes bumbling in, grouchy and tired. Johnny fixes up a coffee for her while they have breakfast and then Ash heads off to get a shower after clearing up the breakfast mess. After her shower, the two of them brush their teeth together over the sink, before both heading out to college and work.

This routine of course varies on the weekends when Johnny has time off from college and the roles will reverse; Ash makes breakfast for when Johnny wakes up before heading out to work. 

Ash also found that the fact that Johnny could drive meant she got occasional lifts to work when he had to head to college; this was a small plus in comparison the cotton candy cloud nine that was being the significant other of the gorilla. They were still going slow and hadn't really given themselves a name, after all they were still sort of getting used to the fact that they liked each other. 

This was mainly Ash; after the amazing fuck up that was her relationship with Lance, she wasn't completely keen on relationships. But that wasn't whole heartedly. She had to admit, with Johnny she felt like she had never screwed up with that life choice in the first place. Johnny made her feel new and revitalised. It was a happy, bubbly feeling of new love that she felt in her chest every time she looked at him. He made everything seem so much better than it had been.

Of course, life still found a way to make her small body fill with dread and anxiety.

Lance's conviction had come through and Ash couldn't decide how she felt. He had received 5 months community service, a fine and a restraining order. 

Of course, she was pleased. He was being punished after all. But there was this small niggling feeling that it wasn't enough. She didn't tell anyone though. 

Johnny was just as upset as her, which upset Ash. She didn't want him to feel that way, telling him it was enough and that she was 'just glad Lance wouldn't be able to bother her now'. Johnny never really looked relieved or calmed at this but agreed at least.

Despite his doubts and worries, Johnny wanted to be supportive of Ash. He didn't want that creep anywhere near her, and if she felt okay with it all then he would too. Only for her. 

Since it all, the two had become inseparable, spending a lot of time with each other which was bound to happen after the discussion of feelings towards one another and the finally moving in together. And while it did mean a lot of teasing from the theatre gang, especially Meena, it all seemed to finally be going Ash's way in life.

The evenings were cosy, sweet, filled with cuddling and kissing. They took turns cooking meals and splitting the bill for fast food on movie nights. There wasn't much space for personal space on the sofa and they embraced that. Ash had never felt more at home.

However, like with all new found affection she did have her doubts: Did he like her as much as she liked him? Would he screw her over like Lance had? Would this all be worth it? 

These kinds of thoughts had her up at night. She would sometimes wake up and go to the kitchen to get a drink of water or pace the floor of her room as quietly as she could. Zoning out at rehearsals or group meetings and even meals shared with others became an often occurrence. Her head became clouded with self-doubt and worry. And Johnny had noticed.

He hadn't said anything at first, worried he would come across as annoying. Johnny had even worried that he himself had been the issue, but this was quickly removed from his conscience when Meena reassured him that that probably wasn't it, that 'he was just thinking too deeply.' and 'Ash absolutely adored him, why would he be the problem?'. The latter having caused him to blush.

Meena had suggested talking to Ash though. She thought it was important for both of to clear the funk that loomed over both of them. 

So one movie night, when his worry for her strange behaviour got the best of him, he asked. 

After nibbling on his lip and glancing at her through the corner of his eye, missing majority of the movie they were watching that evening, he finally spoke out. "Hey Ash?" He asked, voice unsure.

"Mhmm?" Came Ash's reply. She was snuggled into his side, having zoned again and had also missed most of the movie. 

"You okay?" Johnny's question broke her daze. She nodded against him, thinking he meant with the movie and how they were sat. "I mean...recently...?" He tried adding, wincing and worried she wouldn't understand what he meant. 

"What do you mean?" Ash queried, frowning.

Johnny breathed lowly, thinking. "You've been acting real strange recently...and I was wondering...if it was me? Have I done something to...you know...upset you?" He said, glancing around the room nervously. His trade mark sign of anxiety showing as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

Ash sat up quickly, swivelling her body round so she could see him. This movement jostled Johnny and he gulped anxiously.

"What makes you say that?" She asked with a cocked brow.

Johnny continued to scratch the back of his neck, completely unable to look at the porcupine. "Well, uh...recently you've been...acting weird..."

"Weird?" Ash asked, thinking. When had she acted weird? Did he mean all her recent thinking? Oh gosh!

"Yeh...like you're thinking 'bout somethin'?" He said, glancing at her. His eyes were filled with emotion. Sad, scared. He looked so concerned and Ash felt ashamed for making him think that way.

"What do you mean?" She moved herself completely, facing him properly and tucking her legs under herself.

Johnny shrugged. "I dunno...you blank out, I guess...like your thinking?" He replied, sitting forward with his arms draped stiffly between his knees. 

"Blanking out...?" Ash thought out loud "I-its nothing...don't worry..." she said, trying to wave it off. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go down this route of conversation yet.

"I-I am worried though..." Johnny squeaked, leaning towards her. "Is it Lance? Is that making you worry?" He asked.

Ash's eyes widened and she sat up straight quickly. Waving her hands in front of her, she chuckled nervously. "No, no...it's not that..." she said quietly, looking away with a shy smile.

"Then what is it?" Johnny pressed gently. "I...I want to help, Ash..." Ash looked up to find the gorilla staring at her in earnest. It warmed her, exhilarating her body. She felt brace for a split second.

She paused to take a breath, thinking about her answer. "Do you...like me?" She asked, feeling stupid the moment the words passed her lips. She looked away again, cringing. All the bravery she had felt just then drained just as quickly as it had arrived.

"What? Of course I do...I...why would you think otherwise?" He said, chuckling nervously. He began glancing around confusedly.

"I-I mean...do you...really like me...?" She whispered, her eyes stinging. Why did she keep talking? Gosh she felt foolish. This was ridiculous; why had she said anything in the first place. Now she was making a fool of herself in front of the one guy who's ever made her feel important! She was such an idiot. 

Her face stung with heat and her ears were boiling. Stomach tied in knots, she tried to ignore the constricting feeling around her lungs. 

Suddenly, Johnny's larger hands were cradling both her hands and her cheek. Shyly, she allowed him to move her face so that they were facing at each other, but kept her eyes closed.

"Ash I..."

She took a breath. No wait, she couldn't breath. Why couldn't she breath?

"Ash...I think I love you..." 

Those words. They could break her and put her back together again in a matter of seconds. Tears fell from her eyes as she opened them in shock, looking up into those chocolate brown eyes she had fallen for. He stared at her in equal shock. Had he really just said that? Were they both imagining this?

"Ash?" He whispered, his voice breaking. "Ash...I-"

She cut him off, leaping up and smashing her lips to his in a fevered kiss. He jumped but recovered quickly, cradling her smaller body to his. 

Ash wasn't sure if she'd be able to say it back to him. She was worried it probably wouldn't come out right, or sound as nice as it had coming from his mouth. Not to mention, she was a woman of action and this was the best way to tell him she felt them same without actually saying anything.

When they pulled away for air, Johnny giggled. "D-does that mean...you feel the same?" He asked. 

Ash snorted and nodded shyly. "Yeh..." she croaked.

Ash moved her body up and onto the gorillas lap, standing on his thighs so she could reach his face. Touching his cheeks gently as she pulled him in for another kiss; this one much softer and loving as they poured their affections into it. 

The kiss soon got heated, as they puffed at each other. Ash broke away slightly to ask in a breathy voice, "Johnny...what are we?" 

Johnny smiled, with half lidded eyes. "Whatever we want." He affirmed before pulling a grinning and laughing Ash back in for anther kiss. 

It was then, Ash realised, that she knew Johnny was the best thing to ever happen in her life and that not Lance or anyone else could change that. She knew now, that she had finally moved on and her life was starting to look bright.


End file.
